Arnold's Secret
by AddressUnknown
Summary: It is Junior year in high school. Arnold and Lila have been a couple since freshman year. While things are going well between them, Arnold has a secret where things will turn into shit if he gets caught.
1. Amazing Boyfriend?

Within a few months after she enrolled in P.S. 118 in fourth grade, Arnold developed a crush on Lila Sawyer. Or in other words, "like-like" her. Before Lila, the only other girl he ever had a crush on was Ruth McDougal, who was a couple of grades higher than him. After finally getting to know her personality one night during dinner on Valentines Day, he realized that he and Ruth had absolutely nothing in common. Arnold was no longer interested in her after that night. Although unlike Ruth, Lila was more appealing to Arnold. She is kind, smart, talented, always look on the bright side of things, and sophisticated.

There was a point when Lila developed feelings for Arnold after she saw chalk writing in a brick wall saying "Arnold Loves Lila" on a heart-shaped encircle. At that time, Arnold was not interested in her and revealed to her that the writing must have come from a bad joke. After Arnold called everything off with Lila, he started to develop his feelings for her. Sadly, she did not have the same feelings for him anymore. There was a point where Lila caught feelings for Arnold's eerie country cousin, Arnie. But Arnie had feelings for someone else.

Since then, Arnold and Lila spend time together every once in a while as friends. Throughout eighth grade, chemistry and their feelings for each other began to develop again. The first day of high school, Arnold went forward and told Lila that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Lila happily accepted him as her boyfriend. On a Wednesday afternoon at school being their Junior year, Arnold asked Lila if she wanted to have a date night for that Friday. Lila was more than happy to join him.

FRIDAY EVENING

Arnold left the boarding house at 6 pm to meet up with Lila for their date. Listening to _Flamenco Sketches_ by Miles Davis with headphones through his Spotify, he was looking down on his phone sending text messages while walking and barely paying attention to his surrounds. Within the final minute walk to Lilas, he texted her, saying that he was outside. "Be right out! 3" Lila replied several seconds after his text. She came out of the door wearing a blue and pink mini skirt with a green sweater and short black heels. Her hair was down rather than having her braided pigtails. Lila immediately went up to Arnold to kiss him. "You look nice" Arnold replied after her kiss. "Thanks. You look ever so nice as well" she responded. Arnold was wearing a dark green sweater with a brown jacket, dark denim jeans, and brown Oxford shoes. "Mmm. You smell ever so nice as well" Lila compliment. Before leaving the boarding house, Arnold decided to put on some vanilla-scented cologne. "Thanks," Arnold said with a smile and give Lila a quick kiss on her lips.

The date plan for the night was to see the new Avengers movie at the Avon Theater. While holding hands and walking, Arnold explained that the film would last about three hours and perhaps they should grab a quick bite to eat. He suggested grabbing a couple of burgers. "Oh, I fancy just to get ice cream if that's good enough for you," she said. "That's fine" he replied with a smile. They head over to Slausen's to get a couple of desserts to-go

As they were eating their desserts and walking, she decided to ask him about school. "How are your classes going? I'm ever so certain that you are doing better in your algebra class?". "It's fine. Been seeing my tutor for an hour each day after my last class. After you get used to the concepts, it gets easier." Arnold replied. "That's good. You have to pass that class so you can graduate next year. I'm ever so certain that we will graduate together and then attend the same college we talked about." she said. "We will Lila. I promise." Arnold responded and added a kiss on her cheek.

Arriving at the Avon Theater at 6:45 pm, Arnold asks if she wanted popcorn, but Lila told him that she was filled from her dessert. He decided to purchase a medium size popcorn for himself and just in case she wants any during the movie. The previews were beginning at 7:05 pm. Both teenagers went to the assigned theater and then sat down on their seats. Arnold sent one more text message before turning off his phone. He wrapped his arms around Lila, and she rests her head on his shoulders.

The movie finished at 10:30 pm. As the teens were leaving the theater, Arnold told Lila that he should return home by 11 pm so he could get enough sleep to assist his grandparents with errands in the morning. Both of the teens walked back to Lilas home discussing the movie. Arriving at Lilas at 10:55 pm, they hugged and kissed. "I had an ever so good time with you tonight!" she said to him with a smile. "Same here." Arnold replied with a smile. "Please please please let me know when you get home." She requested. "You know I will" he replied. After one last kiss, Lila went inside.

Going through his Jazz playlist on Spotify while walking back to the boarding house, he came across listening to _Crystal Silence_ by Chick Corea while looking down sending text messages on his phone. Being late at night, he was more cautious with his surroundings. He arrived back to the boarding house by 11:20 pm. Due to the time, he figured that his parents, grandparents, and all of the borders were in their rooms sleeping. He heads straight up to his room.

Arnold sends a text to his girlfriend, saying he just got home. "Good. I love you ever so much! :*" his girlfriend replied. Arnold texted back, telling he loves her as well, that he was going to bed, and will talk to her tomorrow. After taking off and putting away his jacket and shoes, he went on his computer to go through Facebook to get caught up on his friend's statuses. He then noticed that he was tagged on a status by Lila a few minutes ago. "Endgame was a blast. Thank you to the most ever so much amazing boyfriend for taking me! 3 3 3". He smiles and puts a heart reaction on the status.

As he put his phone on the charger, Arnold received a text and then texted back. He logged off Facebook and fooled around watching Youtube videos for a bit. At 11:57 pm, Arnold received a text. "About to climb up." He responded, saying that he was coming. He went to the roof from his room to meet up with a friend who just climbed up from his fire escape. "Hey..." Arnold said to his friend. "Good evening" his friend answered. Both of them then climb down to his room. "How was the movie?" his friend asked. Arnold replied, saying it was terrific. "I'm sure. I saw her status." his friend replied. Arnold did not want to make time for a small chat. Before his friend knew it, Arnold shoved his lips, into hers.

With their lips locked, he grabs her arms and pushes her gently until her back was against his door. She moans as both their tongues wrestled inside their mouths. "Wearing my favorite scent..." she whispers to him after she releases her lips from his. He did not reply to her compliment, as he starts to kiss and make soft bites to her neck, remembering that her throat was sensitive. She breathes slow, undoes his belt buckle, and pulls down his jeans along with his boxers. It only took a few seconds before he got hard. Arnold was still absorbing her neck with soft bites and kisses until he presses his lips into hers again. She pushes him back a little so she can do her deed. "I miss tasting you." she whispers to him. Looking into her eyes, Arnold gives her one more kiss before she bends down to her knees and put her mouth into him. After a while, Arnold gets more turned on from the sucking sounds and grabs her head gently to shove her mouth more into him.

While she pleased him, both of them startled as a knock came on his door. The girl releases her mouth from him with a slippery pop. "Who the FUCK is that?!" as she whispers. "Hey, Shortman! Pookie couldn't sleep, so she made soft raspberry cookies. Want any?" as Arnold grandfather, Phil asked from behind his door. "Um, just a second!" Arnold told his grandfather between the door. The girl went on to hide in the corner as she was wiping her mouth. Not wanting his grandfather to know what is going on in his room and with his pants down, Arnold opened the door halfway. "Hey, grandpa. I was getting into my P.J.s." he explains. "Oh. Sorry, Shortman. I'll give you these." Phil said as he handed Arnold a plate of cookies. "Did your date go well? Don't tell any spoilers from the movie!" Phil suggested. "It went well, grandpa." Rushing to get his grandfather out, Arnold told him that he is about to head to bed. "Okay. Just don't overeat or you'll end up like me in the bathroom." Phil replied. "Thanks, grandpa. Tell grandma I said thanks and good night!" Arnold replied. "Night Shortman. Now if you excuse me, I have another business appointment in the toilet!" Phil said to his grandson as his stomach growls and then ran off.

Arnold then closes and locks his door. He then looks at the girl. "Well that was a little...awkward" Arnold said to the girl while chuckling nervously with the plate of cookies in his hand. "Seriously" she replied to him. He put the plate of treats on his computer desk and went back to her. "So, where were we?" he asked her. She grabs him by his shirt with a little force and pushes him to his bed. She took off his pants completely and started to put his member into her mouth again.

After several minutes of sucking him, Arnold told her to lay down in his bed so he can "take care" of her. The girl accepted his invitation. Arnold gets up and takes off his green sweater making him fully naked. He grabs the girl from her knees, connects his lips into hers for a few moments, and then shoves her to his bed, making her lay on her back. He takes off her jeans and panties quickly and puts his mouth into her clit. He is licking her fast, soft, and gentle. As the girl moans, she grabs his head and makes his mouth shove into her clit even deeper. Arnold rolls his tongue, licks, suck and kisses into her.

Arnold takes off her shirt and starts to kiss, suck, and bite on her breasts. "I want to fuck you. Right now" Arnold tells the girl. She grabs his dick and massages it for what they were about to do. She lays into the bed on her back. Arnold grabbed his member and started to slide it up and down her vag. He is teasing her. "You ready?" he asked her. "Fuck yes" the girl whispered. Arnold then inserts himself inside of her and starts to stroke slowly. "Give me that dick," she said with an exotic voice. As he strokes her, he grabs her throat and tells her to look at him. The girl obeys him while breathing heavy.

"I'm gonna cum on your dick" the girl tells him after a few minutes of him stroking inside her. "imgonnacumimgonnacumimgonnacumimgonnacum" she nearly screams. Arnold covers her mouth so none of the borders can hear what's going on. She reached her orgasm, and her whole body felt like she just got electrocuted. "I'm on the pill, so do it. Cum inside me" as the girl explains as Arnold was beating her pussy up. "I'm going bust. Gonna fucking bust...". Arnold cums inside her, and she felt every fluid he released into her. From the heat of the moment, she gives him infinite kisses on his lips and face. Arnold frees himself from her and laid on his bed next to her. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath.

Even though it was a quick session, Arnold asked her how was it. "fucking...amazing" she replied while still trying to catch her breath. Both covered in sweat, the girl lays next to Arnold. After a couple of minutes, they both realized that it was time to snap out of it. Arnold helped the naked girl get out of his bed only to kiss her passionately.

As both of them were getting dressed, he asked her if she wanted to stay the night with him. "Not this time. I have shit to do in the morning with...the sister." the girl replied to him. "I see. Want any of the cookies?" he offered her. "I'm good. I already had my dessert" she replied to him with a wink. "Ha...well come on. I'll help you to the roof" Arnold replies to her with a smile and gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

After both of them head up to the roof, the girl grabs and kisses him profoundly doing another tongue wrestling for a few seconds. She then hugs and puts her head on his shoulders. "(sighs)...when are you going to leave her?" she asked. Arnold made a sigh himself. "You know I'm not going to do that. We already talked about this" he replied to her. "And yet, you have no problem spending time with me. Just as much as her. Maybe more than her. And fucking me" she replies. Feeling a little intimidated from her last sentence, Arnold grabs her head gently from his shoulders and looks at her. Contacting his green eyes to her blue eyes. "I'm not going to fight with you about this again" he told her and kissed her on her lips." Mmhm. You get a kick out of this then." she replies to Arnold. "Whatever you say" he answers. "Just get home safe, okay?" he continues. "Yeah yeah." she told him. She then kisses him and then bites his bottom lip. When she removes herself from him, Arnold then grabs her hand, pulls her toward him, and kisses her again. He picks her up and has her legs wrapped around him. He starts to suck and bites her neck. The girl breathes heavy as he kisses her sensitive neck. Arnold then puts her down. "I'll see you in school okay? I love you." He tells her. "Same to you, football head" she replied. "Text me when you get home" he asked her. "I will" she replied. They made their final kiss on the lips and then she climbs down his fire escape to head home. Arnold climbs back down to his room. While undressing himself, he decided to take a quick shower.

Coming back to his room after the shower, he changes into his P.J.s. He went to his phone and realized it was nearly 1 in the morning. He noticed that he got a text a couple of minutes before. "I'm home now. See you soon bucko" he reads. He texted back saying that's good, that he loves her and goodnight. Before he decided to turn off his phone off for the night, he looks at the phone background, which is a selfie picture of him and Lila. He sighs and then turns off his phone. He takes a couple of cookies from the tray his grandfather gives him earlier and then gets into his bed. While eating, all he can do is think to himself. "Why am I doing this to her? She doesn't deserve this at all. Or me. Why am I doing this?" Arnold says to himself. "I'm not an amazing boyfriend. I'm a piece of shit" he continues. He keeps trying to think of any fair logic on the reasons why he has been doing what he has been doing for the past few weeks. Arnold feels guilty even time he does this. Within five minutes, he finally passed out in the bed.

Arnold loves Lila and would do anything for her. He enjoys his relationship with her and wants to develop a future with her after high school and beyond. But for whatever reason, he also enjoys having an affair with Helga G. Pataki.


	2. Mentor

SATURDAY MORNING

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey-"

Arnold awakens and quickly snatch the wires off his potato alarm clock to shut it off. He glances at the clock that it was 10:56 am. Realizing that he nearly had ten hours of sleep. He got out of bed and went to his computer desk to turn on his phone. He received a text from Lila at 10 am. "Hey. I know that you're busy but I'm going to register for the ballet class. I'm leaving at 2. It'd be ever so great if you can join me. Let me know!" He remembered that he told his girlfriend that he'd be working on "errands" with his grandparents. He responded to her that he'll be free after 1 pm to assist with her registration.

Although he missed breakfast, his grandmother always saved a plate for him in the fridge in case he overslept. Arnold went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Mr. Hyunh and Oskar Kokoshka on the kitchen table. Mr. Hyunh was trying to read his newspaper but kept slapping Oskars hand as he kept attempting to get a piece of bacon from Hyunhs plate. "Oh come on Mr. Hyunh. That last piece of bacon has been on your plate for nearly two minutes. I know you're not going to eat it so just give me to me so it will not be a waste. Hehehehehe" Oskar tells him.

"I'm saving it for the end of this section on the paper Oskar! You better fuck of...oh. Good morning Arnold." Hyunh says as he noticed the teenager. "Morning Mr. Hyunh. And Mr. Kokoshka" Arnold responds. Mr. Hyunh gets up with his plate on his hand. Hyunh then opens one of the top cabinets in the kitchen. He grabs a plate of food that was covered in plastic. "Arnold, I hid your plate so Oskar wouldn't take it. Here you go. Just heat it up" as he explains and gives the plate to Arnold. "Oh, so that where his plate was hiding. That's unfair." as Kokoshka says.

"Thanks, Mr. Hyunh" Arnold responded with a chuckle. "I thought that he wouldn't need to eat and just slept all day. I know Arnold and his girlfriend was up in his room all night. Hehehehehe". As Oskar explains to Hyunh. Arnold eyes then open wide up after Oskars comment. "Um, what are you talking about, Mr. Kokoshka?" Arnold responds and wants to know what Oskar knows. "I heard your girlfriend climb down the fire escape around 1 in the morning when I was asking Susie to make me a sandwich. I bet you had a good time. Hehehehehe." Oskar answers. "Good job, Arnold!" Hyunh praises. As his cheeks get red, Arnold tells them that he's going up to his room. He quickly preferred to eat his food cold instead of heating it up in the microwave and risk about talking more about last night with the two borders so he runs up the stairs, back to his room, and shut the door.

In his room, he puts the plate down and unwraps it. The plate had scrambled eggs, five pieces of bacon, a couple of slices of ham, and a fork. While eating on his computer desk, Arnold was thinking about what Mr. Kokoshka said and thought about sending a text to Helga. Telling her that they should be more careful. Then again, he did not feel like being reminded that he's being an unfaithful boyfriend to the most amazing girl he knows.

After his final bite of bacon, Arnold opens Google Search and typed in "Why do men cheat on their girlfriends?" After he hit the enter key to search, he then receives a text from his best friend, Gerald Johanssen. "Any plans for today? Me, Stinky, Sid, and Harold are going to hit up the arcade in the afternoon. You down?". Arnold texted back that he's going to help Lila register for ballet class but and he'll let him know. "Bet. Let me know either way!" Gerald responds back. And then Lila sent him a text. " Want to meet up at my place 2ish?" Lila asked. "I actually can meet up with you at 1 if that's okay with you" Arnold replied. "That's perfect! See you then! :*" she replies. Arnold sends a text back with a simple ":*".

Arnold thought that he would rather get the ballet thing done with Lila as soon as he could so he can hang out with his friends. It has been a long week with studying for school and final exams coming up to end the Junior year. The only time he got to relax was last night with his girlfriend. And then later on, with his lover. Arnold went ahead to took a fresh shower. He got dressed and left the boarding house at 12:30 pm to start his day. As he was walking to Lilas, he was listening to _It Ain't Necessarily_ So by Mary Lou Williams on his Jazz playlist. He got to Lilas at 12:55 pm. He texted her saying he's outside her door. Lila did not reply but came out the door a few seconds after his text.

Both of them took a bus downtown to the ballet studio. On the bus, Arnold asked his girlfriend what made her get an interest in ballet. "I haven't done it since fourth grade. I've been thinking about it for a few months. I feel like I need to have a hobby after school. Plus it would ever so be great to mention when writing my letter for college. And it counts as exercise." Lila explained. "That's actually a great idea. Plus you have the whole summer to practice." he responded to her with a smile. "Exactly!" she replies to him. Arnold mentioned to Lila that he is going to hang out with the guys after she registered. "That's fine. I'm ever so certain that you miss your friends since we've been busy with school lately" Lila tells him. After being on the bus for twenty minutes, Lila pulls the cord to signal the driver to get off the next stop. "The place is just a couple blocks away after we get off" she explains.

Arriving at the ballet studio at 1:30 pm, Lila proceeded to talk to the receptionist. "Hello. I'm Lila Sawyer. I called yesterday about registering for the summer?" Lila explains. "Yes, I remember chatting with you, Lila! I think you're making a great choice to practice in our studio! I'll let Ms. Farber know that you're here. I'll give you these forms to fill out. You can sit on the bench over there and Ms. Farber will come right out." the receptionist informed her. "Thank you ever so much!" Lila replies to the receptionist and takes the forms. Lila and Arnold sat on the bench and Lila filled out the forms as they waited. After a few minutes, the receptionist informed them that Ms. Farber is on her way. She wanted her students to complete a session before she meets Lila. "That's okay!" Lila replies.

A lady then steps into the small lobby. "Lila Sawyer?" The lady asked. "Yes, hello!" Lila answers. I'm Ms. Farber. I'm the teacher here in the studio. I'm so happy that you decided to join us for the summer!" Farber tells her. "I'm ever so happy as well. This is my boyfriend, Arnold" Lila replies. Arnold says hello to Ms. Farber as both of them shook hands. "I see that you have the forms and ready to officially register. I would like for you to have a quick tour before you made the final decision." Farber explains to Lila. "I studied a lot about the studio and I'm ever so certain that this place is perfect for me. A tour of the place would be great as well" Lila explains. "Perfect" Farber replies.

As Ms. Farber gives Lila information with the history of the class and what the class offers, Lila was more convinced in joining the studio. The final thing Farber needed to show Lila along with Arnold, was the main studio where the students would be practicing. Ms. Farber opened the door and showed both teens the studio. The studio was large with long mirrors on the right side of the wall with barre stands. The left side of the wall has windows with blinds, also with barre stands. The teens could tell that it's a good view of downtown from the windows. The ceiling has good lighting and a few ceiling fans. The other end of the studio is a door which leads to the dressing room as Ms. Farber explains. The studio was full of ballet students. Lila told Farber that she wants to be her official student and would love to start next month. Ms. Farber was more than happy to have Lila as her new student. "This is great Lila! Most of our students live out of town but still prefer our studio. Speaking of that, I remember you mentioned in your emails that you attend Hillwood High School and you're a Junior? One of our students goes to Hillwood High School and she's a Junior as well. She's also our best performer. Helga Pataki. Do you know her by chance?" Ms. Farber asks Lila.

Arnolds eyes wide up and felt a huge chill come down his spine as he heard her name. "Oh, Helga! I knew her since the fourth grade. I didn't know she took ballet!" Lila tells Ms. Farber. "Since fourth grade? That's amazing." Farber replies to Lila. "Ms. Pataki! Can you come here for a second?!" Farber shouts. "Has anyone seen Hegla?" Farber continues. "I think she's in the bathroom, Ms. Farber!" a student informs. "Ah, ok" Farber replies. Arnold was in silence. While waiting for Helga, Ms. Farber decided to introduce Lila to the class. The girls smiled and waved at Lila as Lila smiled and waved back. A minute later, a girl enters the studio from the dressing room. The girl was wearing a black leotard with tan color tights and ballet pointe shoes. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun. It was Helga. "Did you call me, Ms...Farber?" Helga asked as she noticed who was standing next to the teacher.

"Yes, Helga. I just introduced our new student to the class but I just heard that you know our new student, Lila Sawyer." Ms. Farber explains to Helga. "Um, yes. I knew Lila for years. You're going to be in our class now?" Helga replies and looks at Lila. "I'm officially registered. I start next month!" Lila happily tells Helga. "Since you girls know each other, Helga, would you like to be Lilas mentor during the weekdays? Or whenever you guys have free time before class?" Farber suggested. "You are our best performer which is why I think you're the perfect mentor for Lila!" Farber continued. "Well….sure. I don't mind being her mentor for the summer" Helga replied. "Oh, thank you ever so much, Helga!" as Lila hugs Helga. "Criminy…" Helga thought to herself. Helga stares at Arnold as he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself after what he just heard. Lila release Helga from her hug. "We get to spend the whole summer together! I ever so hope Arnold won't be jealous. Right, Arnold?" Lila tells her new mentor and looks at her boyfriend. Arnold's whole body felt like a stone because he couldn't move and his head was sweating. "Arnold, are you okay? You look like you're sweating" Lila tells her boyfriend. "Oh. um...must be the room temperature and my jacket." Arnold explains to his girlfriend while taking off his jacket.

"I guess we're going to hang out more this summer like the good old days eh Football-head?" Helga tells Arnold, teasing her secret lover. "Um, yea. I'm looking forward to it. You ready to go Lila?" Arnold tells Lila as he ready wanted to leave now. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry. I know you wanted to hang out with your friends. Let's go. Bye Helga and Ms. Farber. And thank you!" Lila replies. "I'll message you on Facebook Helga!" Lila continues. "Great!" Helga answers. Ms. Farber tells them goodbye as well and will see her next month. Helga then waves at both of them and locked eyes with Arnold. Arnold returns an awkward wave.

While returning to Lilas home on the bus, Arnold hasn't said a word. Lila asked if he thinks Helga would be a great mentor. "Um, Arnold? Are you okay?" Lila asks her boyfriend. Arnold eventually snaps out of it. "Oh, sorry Lila. I spaced out for a second. What did you say?" Arnold tells his girlfriend. After repeating her previous question, Arnold explains to her that he believes Helga will be a good mentor for her. "I know she had her phrase of picking on you and others but she matured a lot over the years. And people change. I'm ever so certain that she will teach me well." she tells him. "I'm sure she'll be a great mentor for you, Lila." Arnold replies with a half smile. After getting off the bus and walked back to Lilas, they both kissed. "Have fun with the guys, Arnold. I love you ever so much." Lila tells her boyfriend. "I love you as well, Lila". After one more kiss, Lila went outside her house.

Arnold then walks to the arcade to meet up with his friends. He didn't text Gerald that he was on his way. He didn't even pull his a phone to put on headphones to listen to his Spotify. He mind was all the place. He felt a vibration on his pocket, which was his phone. He noticed that he received a text. From Helga. "You must REALLY get a kick out of this since now you registered her to be in my class" Helga texted him. "No! I swear! She asked me to come with her to register. I had NO idea you was in that class." Arnold text back to Helga. A few moments, she texts back. "Whatever you say football head." She sends another text saying that he better not asked to have a threesome with Lila. Then another text came. "I dunno. Maybe I'd be down. As long I have control :D". Arnold snarls. "We'll talk about this later." Arnold responds back. "Have fun with the boys. Maybe we can have fun later :p" Helga texted back. Arnold chose not to reply after that. Assuming that Helga will take the hint that's he's not in a good mood.

Arnold arrives at the arcade at 3 pm and saw Stinky and Sid. "Hey, guys." Arnold says he approached them. "Well gosh darn, it's Arnold. I figured that you'd spend your day with Lila instead of us" Stinky tells him. "(chuckles)...no I just joined her when she registered to take a ballet class for the summer." Arnold explains. "Lila's going to take ballet? Dude, ballet girls are hot! You're so lucky, bro!" as Sid tells Arnold. "Yea thanks Sid." as Arnold replies. Gerald and Harold just joined with the group with food. "Hey, man!" Gerald tells his best friend. "Hey" Arnold replies. Harold did a "wassup" head nod as he was eating and couldn't talk. Both Arnold and Gerald did their handshake and the whole group starts playing games at the arcade.

Arnold barely spoke after being at the arcade with his friends for an hour. "Hey Arnold. You've been a quiet man. Everything okay?" Arnold did not hear Gerald talking to him. "HEY ARNOLD?!" Gerald shouts to him. "Huh?" Arnold replies. "It's like you're in a different planet man. Are you okay?" Gerald tells him. "Oh, it's nothing, Gerald. I'm just...feeling tired. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to crash in early" Arnold replies. "Suit yourself. I'm going to get more hot dogs" as Harold tells Arnold and then leaves. "That's cool. Later" as Stinky said. "Cya Arnold. Congrats on getting a soon-to-be super hot girlfriend!" as Sid says. Gerald decided to leave with Arnold because he knew something was bothering his best friend.

Arnold and Gerald have been best friends their whole lives. If something was bothering Arnold, he would tell Gerald just as Gerald would tell Arnold if something's bothering him. In this case, Arnold could not bring himself to tell his best friend that he's having an affair. Especially with all people, Helga. He has been wondering if Helga told anyone about them. At least maybe one person. If so, it'd be her own best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl. Arnold never had the courage to ask Helga if she told anyone. He just assumed that they have a silent agreement that everything will be just between them. Although he will not tell Gerald about the affair, he decided to mention what happened at the ballot studio because technically, that is what's bothering him.

"Wow, Helga does ballet? I wouldn't think she'd be THAT type of girl" Gerald tells to Arnold. "Yea, but she has changed over the years. She's nicer to people." Arnold explains to Gerald and in a way, defending her. "Arnold, this is Helga Pataki we're talking about. I'm telling you one thing. Don't be surprised if Lila starts to act like Helga" Gerald's tells him and laughs. "That's not going to happen Gerald. I wish Lila had another mentor instead of Helga but the teacher told us that Helga's their best performer. Let's give her a chance." Arnold tells Gerald. "Whatever you say, Arnold".

After Arnold and Gerald did their handshake, they both went their separate ways to head to their homes. Arnold decided to listen to music to his Spotify this time. Listening to _Search For Peace_ by McCoy Tyner, Arnold was texting Helga about them having a talk later. She texted back saying she'll text him when she's finished for the day. Arnold arrived back to the boarding house by 5 pm. "Good evening, Kimba!" His grandmother greeted him. "Hi, grandma". Arnold responded. "I'm just making some steaks. They'll be ready for the feast soon. Then we go off to battle!" his grandmother replies. " Haha. Ok, grandma. I'll be up in my room until then". Arnold walks into his room and closes the door. He took his phone out and put it on the charger next to his computer. He puts his head on the desk with a big sigh. Feeling a tad frustrated after today's events. He turns the computer on, only to find out the Google search engine he left earlier, "Why do men cheat on their girlfriends?"

Arnold's phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw that it was a text from Helga. Arnold opened it and it was a photo of her doing a split with a towel wrapped around her body. Clearly that she just got out of the shower. "Should I do this the next time I sit on your dick?" the text message said under the photo. "Holy shit…" Arnold says to himself. "Are you free to talk now?" Arnold responds back. "Yea I am. Wassup?" she replies back. "Can we do it in person? I'm home" he replies. "That's fine. I'm coming. See you soon." Helga text back. Arnold sighs and then looks at her split photo in full screen. A knock came on his door. "Kimba! Your feast is ready!" his grandmother shouted. Arnold opens the door and grabs his plate. "Would you like to join the battle downstairs? His grandma asked. "No thanks, grandma. I'll eat in my room" Arnold tells her. "Ok, Kimba. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to battle for the kingdom!" his grandmother tells her grandson. "Have fun grandma" Arnold tells her as he close his door.

Helga text Arnold at 6:12 pm that she was about to climb up the roof. Arnold did not reply and went up to the roof to met her. Helga climbed up from his fire escape and greet him. "Let's go into my room." Arnold says to her. "Ohh. Straight to the point. I like it" Helga teasing him. Arnold didn't reply but helped her climb down into his room. As both of them entered his room, Arnold locked his door. "Helga, we have to talk about today" he tells her. "What's to talk about? I'm going to be Lilas mentor and we're going to hang out more together this summer. What's the big deal?" Helga tells him. "Helga! Please don't troll with me. You know how awkward it is now that you're going to be Lilas mentor! I'm not in the mood for jokes." Arnold informs Helga. "I did not come here to argue with you. I know you asked me to come but I just wanted to see and spend a little time with you. I had a long day!". Arnold shushes Helga as it's possible that the borders would hear them. "It's not like you would care I took ballet anyways." Helga explains. "That's not true at all! You could've told me." Arnold explains to her.

"It's not like I'm your girlfriend…..so what's it to you football-head?" Helga tells him. "Look, there's something else. One of the boarders heard you climbing down last night" Arnold explains to Helga. "...So what? He saw me?" Helga asked. "I said heard! I didn't say he saw you" he shouts. "What's your problem Football-head? What, just because I'm going to be Ms. Perfects mentor, we're going to get caught now? Just calm down." Helga tells him. "Stop calling her that. Nobody's perfect" Arnold tells her. Helga noticed Arnold's plate on his desk. "So where's my plate? Now you're inviting guests without offering them dinner now? How rude." Helga tells him.

Arnold was angry at Helga with her trolling but he calmed himself down as he took a deep breath. He simply stares at her. "What? What?! What are you looking at, Football-head?!" Helga responded with frustration. Arnold walks towards her and then he shoves his lips into hers as he grabs her arms. He makes tongue wrestling with her tongue until she releases his kiss with him. "What? You think you're going to fuck me like a piece of meat because you're mad now?" she asked him. "No. I'm going to fuck you because you're turning me the fuck on right now. Get into the bed." he responds to her. "You got it, bucko." Helga replies.


	3. The Breakfast Club

SUNDAY MORNING

Since he didn't set his alarm, Arnold woke up naturally and noticed on his clock that it was 8:38 am. Helga was sleeping on top of him. Her head rested on his chest with her left leg bent on his member and her right leg straight. Both were naked beneath his bed sheets. Arnold's arms were wrapped around her. He started to massage her head.

"Mmm…good morning" Helga speaks to her lover as she opens her eyes and gave him a kiss. "Morning" he responded. "You never came inside me twice. That felt magnificent." Helga tells him as her left leg was moving around his member and gave him another kiss. "Yea I know." Arnold responds with a chuckle. As Arnold rubs her body, he felt that he should talk to her. "Helga...I'm sorry about yesterday. Everything just happened so fast and on the spot." Arnold explains. "I'm sorry too. I know it was beyond your control. I wanted to say no but I didn't want to appear like a stuck-up. It's unfortunate that the best performer in class is me." Helga explains.

"I've been wondering. Have you, told anyone? About...us?" Arnold asked. "Heh. No." she answered. "Really? Not even Phoebe?" he replied. "I tell Phoebe ninety-nine percent of everything. This is the one percent I haven't told her. I prefer to keep it that way." Helga tells Arnold. "I know guys talk. I'm sure you told at least Hair-boy." she continued. "No. I haven't told anyone. Not even Gerald." Arnold answers. "Really? I'm shocked. I figured him, Sid, and the other idiots knew about us. Then again if they did, they wouldn't keep their mouths shut and there would be rumors around the school." she said. "That's exactly what I thought and that's why I didn't tell any of them," he replies. "Let's keep it this way. No one needs to know. Especially her. I don't want to break her heart." he continues. "Mmmm" Helga replies. "So...when did you start ballet? And why? I really am curious" Arnold asked. After a few seconds, Helga began to explain.

"I started in the middle of freshman year. As of why I started...pretty much like why Bender always gave himself detention from that movie, _The Breakfast Club_. He wanted to get away from his dickhead father as much as he could. In my case, getting away from Bob and Miriam. You know how they are." she explains. "Yea..." he replies to her. "And you know how Bob always calls me Olga. I can't believe I had to pretend my name was Olga to get him to register me for the class." she continued. "I see." Arnold replies. "Since our school doesn't do weekend detentions which I prefer not to do anyway, I thought that I need to do something productive." Helga explained.

"I considered yoga at first but I wanted to do something more active. After some research on ballet, I read that they use every inch of muscles from the movements. I realized that I really enjoy moving around when music is playing and making patterns after I had my tryout with Ms. Farber. What's cool about ballet, is that we use our left side of the brain for the 'math' part for our steps and the right side of the brain for going along with the music. I forgot what the upper part of our brain does, but the lower part of the brain is for remembering the steps. And of course, it is a great way to stay fit." she fully explained him.

"Wow. That's amazing." Arnold says to her. "Look, Helga. I really do enjoy spending time with you whenever I can. It's just that now that you and Lila are now going to spend more time together, things are going to get tricky. So you...well...both of us have to be careful. We're lucky that you were just heard climbing down the fire escape and was not seen." he continued.

"I hear you Football-head." she replies. "I don't want to put either of us on the spot as well but...what's going to happen after high school? With us? I'm sure our post-high school plans are going to be different." he tells her. "Oh, I already know what's going to happen. We separate. We live our lives. We see each other again in ten years at the high school reunion. You're married to Lila and I'm married to whoever. We go into the boiler room and fuck like the good ol' days. Then we do it again at the twenty-year reunion. Then the thirty-year reunion. Don't worry. I have it all planned out." Helga answered his question in a sarcastic and jokey manner. "Heh. But I am serious." Arnold replied.

"I'm kinda am. You have a point. Our post-high school plans are different. I assumed that you're going away to college with Lila. I'm thinking of taking the ballet thing more serious. I've been looking into this ballet school in New York called the Ailey School. Ms. Farber told me about it because she went there. Their acceptance rate is thirty percent but I think with a good reference letter from Farber, I could get in. Maybe I can be a theater performer. Now that I think about it, maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Me mentoring Lila would look good on her letter. Phoebe told me that it's okay if I don't have a full solid plan after high school. We're still young adults." Helga explains. "I hear what you mean. I looked it up myself. More than half of college freshman dropped out after their first year because they still don't know what they want to do in life because they're still young. Or financial aid screws them over." Arnold states.

Helga looks at his clock and recognized that it's 8:45 am. "I should get going. I need to do laundry and finish up this study guide for our final exams for next week. Maybe come up with a lesson plan for Lila. I'm sure Ms. Farber would want me to do that anyways." Helga tells him. "Let me get you some breakfast before you leave." Arnold tells her. "Thanks, Football-head. You're ever so sweet" she replied and teased him. "Whatever you say, Helga" Arnold tells her.


	4. Wine and Dine

HILLWOOD HIGH SCHOOL-WEDNESDAY

Following his fourth-period Algebra class, Arnold had fifth-period lunch. He goes straight into the cafeteria to join up with Harold and Stinky. The three teens stood in line making small chat until they grab a tray of food and head to their usual table. It was unfortunate for that whole semester that Gerald, Lila, Sid, and others had sixth-period lunch. For twenty minutes at their table, the three teens were eating and chatting about finals and their summer plans. "You guys looking forth to being seniors after the summer?" Arnold asked Harold and Stinky. "I'm looking forward to the senior buffets they always have." Harold replied as he was shoving a bunch of french fries into his mouth. "Heh. Um, how about you Stinky?" Arnold asked. Before Stinky could answer, Arnold felt a bump on his arm as someone just sat next to him real close. It was Helga.

"Um, Helga? What are you doing here?" Arnold asked. "I have fifth-period lunch just like you, Football-head. I just never went this semester. I thought that maybe it's time to try this semester's shitty food before junior year is over." Helga replied. "Whatever. Let's get another round, Stinky" as Harold said. Another round was the group's code for getting another tray of food. Harold and Stinky got up and left. Leaving Arnold alone with Helga.

"How's Lila? I texted her this morning saying that I will be going to her place after school so I can go over our first lesson." Helga said. "She's doing alright. She's certainly looking forward to doing ballet with you and the class. She mentioned that she's going to start in three weeks instead of this weekend since we're having finals next week." Arnold states. "Yea, I told her on Facebook Sunday night that I recommend she start after finals. Ms. Farber said it was okay." Helga replies. "Wait, you recommended that to her? That was...nice of you." Arnold says. "Hey, we're all going be hanging out a lot this summer. I might as well start acting like we're best friends. You just have some extra benefits." Helga tells and teases. "Helga…" Arnold replies. "Relax Football-head." Helga replies with an arm bump. As Harold and Stinky came back with their second tray of food, Helga chooses to leave. "Well, I'll see you round." Helga says to him as she stands up and leaves, avoiding Stinky and Harold. "Well gosh darn. Not even a hello to us. What did she want Arnold?" Stinky asked. "Nothing Stinky. Just telling me her plans for Lila with the ballet thing." Arnold explains.

Classes were over at 3 pm. Following her final period which was Chemistry, Helga straight went home. Helga put on her headphones to put on her Spotify. After ten minutes of walking and listening to _Oreo_ by Rico Nasty, she received a text from Arnold. "You know you could've eaten with me all semester. Even if you didn't like the food, could've just spent time with me." his text stated. "Thanks but I needed that extra time to study Chemistry since it's my worst class." she responded to him. "TTYL. I want to rest before our lesson. I'll try to not have too much fun with her :p" as she sent him another text. "Whatever you say Helga." Arnold texted back. Helga entered her home by 3:24 pm.

As usual, when she enters her home, she avoids her mother by immediately going up the stairs and straight to her room. Her and Lila scheduled to start their ballot practice at Lilas place at 7 pm so both girls had some time to themselves after school. After her bookbag was put away, she changed into some pajamas. She wore a pink bottom with white polka dots and a light pink long sleeve shirt with a white skull as the graphic in front of the shirt. She puts her phone on the charger on the nightstand, and then rest on her bed. Helga noticed her phone buzzed. She picks it up and realized that it was from Lila. "Ever so looking forward to our first lesson! :)" the text stated. Helga groaned but responded to the text saying she's looking forward as well and will be at her place at seven. Hoping that Lila won't make another text that'd make her reply so she could rest. Lila texted back a few moments later, "See you then!". Helga turned off her phone, set her alarm to 5:30 pm, then takes a nap.

Helgas alarm set off at 5:30 pm. She instantly shuts it off and stretches her arms. After turning on her phone, she was notified that Lila tagged her on a post at 3:50 pm on Facebook. "Looking forward to my first ballet lesson with my mentor!" the status said. "Criminy..." she mumbles to herself. She looked at the likes and it included Arnold with a heart reaction. She decided to add her own like into the status. She went downstairs to the kitchen to make avocado toast with a couple of hard boiled eggs which was always her pre-ballet snack. Helga was alone in the kitchen which possibly meant her mother was passed out the couch. She did not bother to even check. When she was done making her snack, she went upstairs to eat in her room instead of the kitchen so she could avoid her mother as much as possible.

After her snack, Helga went on to take a shower and put on her pre-ballet clothes which wear grey sweatpants, grey long sleeve sweatshirt, and white gym shoes. She grabs her ballet bag along with her portable barre stand. As Helga runs down the stairs, he can hear her father in the living room watching _The Wheel_. Showing that he just got home and went straight to the TV. "Going to a friends house to teach her ballet!" she shouts. "Yea. Have fun, Olga!" her father replies. "Fucking idiot…" Helga mumbles to herself. She left her house at 6:30 pm. It was only a fifteen-minute walk from her place to Lilas. While walking, Helga on her Spotify listening to _Key Lime OG_,_ Poppin_, and _Sandy_ by Rico Nasty.

Helga got to Lilas at 6:42 pm and rang her doorbell. As Lila answered, she went down the steps to hug Helga. "Oh, Helga! I'm ever so happy that we're going to do ballet together!" "Criminy..." Helga thought to herself. "Same here" Helga replied. As both teens enter Lilas home, Lila introduces Helga to her father. "Oh, Daddy. This is Helga. My friend I was telling you about who in the same class." Lila said. "Great to you meet you Mr. Sawyer." as Helga went up to him to shake his hand. "Likewise, Helga. You two have fun. I'm going to the gym." Mr. Sawyer said. "Have fun Daddy! Let's go to my room, Helga." Lila told Helga. "Well, let me change into my tights in the bathroom and you can do the same at your room." Helga recommended. "Ever so great idea!" Lial replied.

After a few minutes, Helga walked out of the bathroom, having her hair tied into a bun and wearing her black leotard with tan color tights and the ballet pointe shoes. As Helga enters Lilas room, Lilas appearance was similar. Lila had her hair tied into a bun and had on a T-back green leotard. She did not have any tights and was barefooted. "This was all Daddy and I could find on short notice till his next paycheck." Lila reveals to her. "It's fine. Actually, it's perfect for home practice." Helga explains. Helga looked at Lilas clock on Lilas desk and realized it was 6:58 pm. "Ready for your first lesson?" Helga asked. "Ever so!" Lila answered.

"I made a quick lesson plan and printed out the techniques that I will show you during our first lesson. So first off, this portable thing I have is called a barre stand. I use this for my room. We use barre stands for support. We'll be using the ones in class like eighty percent of the time." Helga explains. "I recommend getting one like this for your room. It was like forty bucks online. I would focus on the clothes first and then get your own barre stand. No rush." Helga continued. As Helga shows her how to set up her barre stand, it was now time for their first lesson.

After forty minutes of Helga teaching basic leg and arm positions to Lila, it was time to take a break. Lila got them both a bottle of water and they sit down on the floor. "So what does Arnold feel about me being your mentor?" Helga asked. "He was very supportive of it after it was official." Lila replied. "He...he was supportive of it?" Helga asked. "Yes. I mean, I told him that you change. I know that you had your past of being mean to us but I'm ever so happy that you're different now. I felt a lot more comfortable being around you for the past couple of years. Maybe that's why he so supportive of you." Lila says to Helga with a smile. Helga could not help but felt relieved from Lilas comment. "Heh. Thanks." Helga answered. "I saw that you two went to see that new Avengers movie on Saturday." Helga continued. "The movie was ever so great. We go out to movies all the time. My favorite dates with him are when we try out new places to eat in the city. Sometimes when we do go to the movies, he always wants to see a horror movie but I'm always ever so scared to go with him." Lila says.

Helga noticed the clock on Lila's desk that it was 7:48 pm. "Well, it's almost eight. This was the first lesson and you've been doing a great job do you want to wrap things up for now?" Helga suggested. "Sure. I'm ever so tired and I think my muscles are already feeling sore." Lila answered. "It happens. I'm going to get dressed and head out. Want to get something taken care of before I sleep." Helga explained to Lila. As Helga got dressed back to her sweat clothes and head for the door, Lila gives her a hug. "Thank you ever so much for the lesson Helga. I'll see you in school." Lila told her. "No problem. I'll see you soon." Helga responded and left Lilas place.

Helga got back home at 8:22 pm. She placed her ballet bag inside her closet and head on to take a quick shower. After the shower, she went to text Arnold asking if he's free to have a quick chat on his roof. A few moments later, he texted back. "Sure. Is everything okay?" he responded. "Everything's fine. Just wanted to have a quick chat. Nothing bad to worry about. I'm on my way now." she replied. Helga quickly put on a blank pink long sleeve shirt, denim jeans with white and white shoes, and a denim jacket. She then goes downstairs out the door to head to Arnolds. At 9:36 pm, Helga texted him that she's about to climb up. She then climbs up to the fire escape and then Arnold enters the roof from his room. Arnold was wearing some PJs pants with a tank top.

"Well, how it go?" Arnold asked. "It went fine actually." she answered. "I think she has a great start already since she did it in the past." she continued. "That's great!" Arnold says. "But um, you said that you wanted to talk? Are you feeling awkward because you're her mentor now?" he asked. "Relax, Football-head. Everything's fine. I just learned that you and her always go out on dates. I'm feeling little unappreciated here. Think you could take _me_ out sometime?" Helga asked with a smirk on her face. "I'd like too, Helga. It just...you know...needs to be out of town or something." he answered her. "Whatever Football-head. I just like to receive a little a wine and dine before you fuck my brains out, you know." Helga tells him. "I'm not that fancy. A diner with a nice steak burrito would be fine." she tells him. "Well, when you want to go?" he asked. We're having our date tonight. I know places that are open this late. Put on something decent and we'll head out" Helga replied. "Well, we do have class tomorrow..." Arnold mentioned to her. "And? It won't take long. Plus, we'll take to a different bus route that none of the people we know goes to. Plus it's late. Nobody we know is out on a school night. Going out late is perfect. Let's go, Football head." Helga replies. "Well...okay then." Arnold responds.


	5. New Best Friend

"You ready down there?" Helga asked as she sticks her head inside of Arnolds room from the roof. "Yea, just need my jacket." Arnold answered. Since Helga wanted to have their date the same night, Arnold took five minutes to change. He threw on some jeans, a plain black long sleeve shirt, and some brown shoes with his brown jacket. Arnold then climbed up to the roof to meet up with her again and told her that he was ready to go.

"So, where do you want to go?" Arnold asked. "I know a place. Let's go." Helga replied. After both teens climbed down his fire escape, Helga told him to follow her. "I know this great diner on the other of town. I don't think any of our friends know about it or at least wouldn't be over there this late." Helga described. "Fine with me." Arnold replies. After a five minute walk, both teens got on a bus and sat down in the back. "It's a fifteen-minute ride if the bus doesn't stop on every corner." Helga told him. "That doesn't sound bad. What's the place called?" Arnold asked. "It's called 'you'll see when we get there', bucko." Helga answered. Rolling his eyes, Arnold decided to go on a subject he's been meaning to ask her.

"So...do your parents ever visit you during ballet class? Assuming you can even have visitors." he asked her. "Ptff. I'm sure you know the answer to that. And yea, we can have visitors." Helga explains. "Well, I'd like to visit your class sometime. Well, to see both of you." Arnold corrected himself. "What? You wanna eyeball us so you can plan your threesome? Not going to happen, bud." Helga answers. "Helga…" he replied. "I'm joking Football-head. It would be actually nice to have a visitor to see me during class." Helga said. "I'd love to visit you both. From what Lila told me, she said that the class seems to look like fun." he told her. "Oh, it is." Helga replied. Usually, after class, we dance to some old school hip hop for a while. Ms. Farber loves to play Biggie Smalls." Helga continued. "That's awesome." Arnold stated.

A few minutes later, Helga pulled the cord to signal the driver to stop at the next corner. Both teens got off and Helga told him it's just a couple of block away. "The place is called Beth's Cafe. I discovered the place a few months ago after I left home to get away from Bobs fucking mouth." Helga explained. "Ah. I...see" Arnold replied. Heading forward to the diner, Arnold noticed the sign, "Beth's Cafe. Eat here Or We'll Both Starve!" He also noticed the "Open 24 Hours" LED sign. Arnold opened the door for her. "Hmm. Thanks" she replied to his kindness. Inside Beth's, there was a waitress, a cook in the kitchen, and only a couple of folks sitting on stools. The teens went on to sit on a bench table to wait on the waitress.

Within a minute, the waitress who seemed to be in her mid-20s proceeded to the teens table with a couple of menus and a huge jug of water. "Hi, guys! I'm Monica and I will serve you guys. Would you two like to start with some soda or just stick to water?" Monica asked. "I'll just have water." Arnold told Monica. "Same" Helga replied. "Great! I'll let you two look at the menus and I'll be back in a bit!" the Monica said to them.

Viewing the menu, Arnold asked Helga what would be good to have. "I'm ordering the Beth's Big Chili Burger. It's awesome. It puts me in a food coma if I eat it too fast." Helga explains. As Arnold went to check the description of the chili burger, he read that it is a half-pound patty topped with three bean chili, cheddar cheese, onion, and jalapenos. The chili burger was only fourteen dollars. "This burger sounds good enough. The Mondo Burger." Arnold told Helga. Arnold read the description that it is a half-pound burger with cheddar cheese and bacon. His choice of burger is only fifteen dollars.

"I never had that one. I see that it's a dollar more and you're getting less than what I have" Helga told him with a chuckle. "Yea. I had dinner with the borders a couple of hours ago." Arnold replied. "You could've told me that. Or I wouldn't force you to come with me." Helga stated. "It's fine, Helga." I wanted to go and spend a little time with you. You know this weekend, we'd be busy studying for our finals." Arnold explained. "You're not wrong, bucko." She responded.

Monica arrived back asking if the teens were ready to order which they were, and told the server what they craved for. Monica grabbed the menus and told them that the food will be ready shortly since the diner is nearly empty. While drinking his water, Arnold has noticed that she only got water as well. "So you don't drink soda anymore?" Arnold asked. "Nah. Well, I still drink Yahoo soda like twice a month. You should look into how many sugars is in one bottle of soda. I mainly just drink water now. Especially since I'm taking my health more seriously." Helga explained to him. "Same here actually. There's this video on YouTube on how much sugar really is in one bottle." Arnold replied. "Exactly! I guess you're the only person who seems to cares about their health besides Phoebe. Everyone else just wants to stuff their face with whatever and think they won't get fat because their young." Helga explained.

"Speaking of health, I meant you tell you after you mentioned about you wanted to do something active when you were learning about ballet. I've been thinking of joining this track and field thing the high school is doing this summer. From all the sports we used to play when we were younger, I noticed that I really like to run. It's just a consideration right now." Arnold told her. "That's not a bad idea. Consider it as a pregame and you could join the track team for senior year. Who knows. Maybe you can get a scholarship. It'd look good in a resume either way." She said. "Exactly, Helga." He says.

Monica returned to the teens with their orders. She told them to enjoy their meals and contact her if they needed anything. As the teens started to eat, Helga decided to begin a conversation on a different topic.

"I know I told you my 'maybe' plans after senior year. But do you know what you want to study in college?" Helga asked. "Well, I really do like to help people with their problems and help solve them as best as I can. I've been doing it my whole life and it just...I suppose you can say, feels natural. I also learned to have a good amount of patience. I think becoming a psychiatrist is my way to go. If that's the case, then it is good to start after high school. It takes a long time. I'd need to get my undergraduate, get a medical school for a medical degree. Complete this thing called residency. Get a license. And then get board certified. It's insane." Arnold explained.

"Criminy. That's nuts. You'd be in debt for the rest of your life." Helga told him. "But they do make good money. If you're smart, could pay it off maybe in 10 years or less. And of course, a scholarship would help." Helga continued. "Something like that." Arnold responded. "I do know someone named Dr. Bliss." Helga tells him. "I should send her an email and forward her your information. Maybe she has some tips." Helga suggested. "That'll be great Helga!" Arnold tells her with a smile.

"Have you been talking to Ronda and the other girls? You never chat with them besides Phoebe?" he asked. "I barely have a reason to talk to Princess and the others. Phoebe and some of the ballet girls are the only friends I need. The less circle I have, the less drama. There's this one girl in ballet class who's such an entitled bitch, but I try to ignore her as much as I can. And well...I'm about to get a new best friend during the summer who I'm going to teach ballet on the side." Helga explained. "Heh. Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold responded.

As the teens were nearly finished with their meals, Monica came out to them asking if they needed anything else but the teens said they were satisfied and was ready for the check. Monica gave them to the check and said she'll be back whenever they're ready. Arnold opened the check booklet and read that both ordered were just about thirty-five bucks. As Helga was getting out her wallet, Arnold told her that he'll pay. "I can pay for myself, Football-head. I believe in equal dates." She explains to him. "I got it, Helga. Don't worry about it." he answers. "Fine, bucko." She responded after a sigh.

Both teens left Beth's and went back on a bus heading towards their side of the city. Both of them went to the back of the bus. Helga was resting her head on Arnold's shoulders. Both made little chat but mainly were in silence because they were both full. While on the bus in silence next to her, Arnold was thinking to himself that it was great that he and Helga were really communicating. Besides earlier that day in the schools cafeteria and the other night, both teens have not been these close to actually talk to each other and connect. It seems that they did not talked in a while. Not since that night, the affair started.

Arnold and Helga arrived back to the boarding house at 11:58 pm. The teens climbed up his fire escape and went inside his room from the roof.

"That was nice. You gonna take me to the movies next time?" Helga says and teases him. "We could see that new movie about that zombie returning to life to find his wife who killed him." she continues. "That'd actually be nice. Lila doesn't like horror movies." Arnold continued. "Yea, she told me." Helga replied. Arnold then gets into her face and kisses her. "Want me to fuck your brains out, now?" Arnold asked her.

As his lips released from hers, Helga push him back a while. 'Mmm. Thanks for the date. I need to go home and rest for tomorrow. I'll see you soon, bucko." Helga gives him one last kiss and then turns to climb up to his ladder up to the roof to head home.

"Well then. Okay." Arnold says to himself.


	6. You Will Catch Fleas

FRIDAY

It was the last day of the junior year before finals week. Since their first quick date Wednesday night, Arnold and Helga held small chats in the school hallways. For the final day of classes, the teachers decided to let the students have a free day. While it was pleasing to Arnold on having a free day, he studied some of his Algebra in between chatting with his classmates each period. At the end of the day at 3:00 pm, Arnold headed towards his girlfriends locker. While approaching to her locker, he saw that Helga was talking to Lila.

"Hey, Lila. Hey...Helga." Arnold said to them. "Hey, Football-head. We were just discussing our plans for tonight." Helga responded. "Um, plans? I thought me and Lila was gonna go to the movies tonight." Arnold replied. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry Arnold. I overlooked on texting you earlier. If it's alright with you, Helga and I want to practice some ballet at my place. I figured that you would prefer to hang out with your friends tonight." Lila explained. "Well, Gerald did mention that he and the guys were going to hang out at Stinkys tonight. I suppose I could join them." Arnold said. "Sorry, Football-head. Guess I'm stealing your girlfriend." Helga told him with a chuckle. "Well, you can walk me home, Arnold. Helga's going to meet me at my place later at seven." Lila told him. "Oh if you don't mind, I can walk with you guys. Since your place is on the way." Helga suggested. "Oh, that'll be ever so great!" Lila replied to her friend and mentor. "Well...sure." Arnold answered.

As the three teens were walking, Arnold and Lila were holding hands as Helga was walking next to them. Arnold chose to make conversation. "So, what's the ballet plan for you two for tonight?" he asked. "Don't worry about it, bucko. It's a Helga and Lila thing" Helga answered. "She's ever so right, Arnold. Me and Helga want to keep our practice between us." Lila told her boyfriend. "Whatever you girls say." Arnold said to both of them. The three teens got to Lila's place at 3:17 pm. "Mind walking me home as well, Arnold? I know it's on the way to yours." Helga asked him. "Well, sure." he replied to her. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, Helga!" Lila told her after he kissed Arnold. "See you soon, student!" Helga replied. Arnold and Helga began to walk towards Helga's place.

As both teens walked, Arnold wanted to start another conversation. "So...how was your free day?" he asked. "Meh. I studied for my Chemistry half of the time. Just want to get finals out of the way so summer vacation can finally start." she replied. "That's great. I was practicing my Algebra half the time well." Arnold replied. "Wow. we're such a pair." Helga told him. "Heh. Whatever you sa-" Arnolds response was interrupted when Helga grabbed his arm and went towards an alley they were passing. "Whoa! What are you doing?" he asked her. "Just follow me." she told him.

The teens got to the end of the alley and turn a small corner that got them facing a solid wall. "Perfect." Helga said. "Perfect for wh-" Arnold was interrupted again when Helga pushed him towards the wall and kissed him. She dropped her backpack and took his off for him. As Helga was kissing him, he pushed her away a bit. "Whoa...you wasn't in the mood the other night after our date." Arnold told her. "Hey, I was full from that burger. I didn't feel like it. Now shut up and drop those pants." she replied to him. "Well...okay then." he replied and obeyed.

As Arnold was undoing his pants, Helga went up to him to kiss him more. Helga then grabs his member and started to stroke it with her hands to get him hard. It didn't take him long to get hard as Helga bent down and put his member into her mouth. Helga started to suck him off. "Fuck…" Arnold whispers. Helga was slurping and deepthroating him. As Helga was sucking him off fast, Arnold started to breathe heavily. "It's been a few days...shit...I'm gonna...I'm gonna…" Arnold told her. "Come on and bust that nut. I want to have a pre-ballot snack." Helga told him when she releases her mouth from him and continued to stroke. Arnold started to breath more and more heavily. This gave Helga the signal to deepthroat him once more. Helga then felt thick fluid running inside her mouth and she swallowed every bit of it. She kept stroking him for a few more moments. Believing he was cleaned out, Helga released her mouth from him as Arnold was still breathing heavily.

Helga got up and swallowed what remained inside her mouth and took a deep sigh. "You taste sweet, Football-head. Been eating fruits?" Helga asked him as he was pulling his pants back on. "Sometimes…" Arnold answered after he was catching his breath. "Let's go. I need to rest before going to Lilas." Helga told him. Both teens left the alley and started to walk towards their original destination. Arnold and Helga got to her place at 3:47 pm. Since they are friends, hugging in public was no issue. "Well, have a good weekend, Helga. And have a good practice with Lila." Arnold said to his lover. "Thanks "Football-head. You're so sweet. Literally." she told and teased him. "Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold responded.

Arnold got to the boarding house at 4:01 pm. He headed straight upstairs to his room and went on his computer to charge his phone. He texted Gerald saying he was free to hang out since Lila made ballet plans with Helga. After he sent the text, he noticed that he still had the "Why men cheat on their girlfriends?" bookmarked on his browser. Since he finally had some time, he clicked on the tab and looked up some articles. Within a few moments, one article caught his eye. "Why I Cheated on All the Women I Loved". Arnold clicked on the link and began to read. **_"An ex-cheater explains why he cheated, how he stopped, and who he had to become in order to not cheat again."_**

_If you have been cheated on, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. Believe me when I tell you that if someone has cheated on you IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. I don't say that just to feed you fluff. It really doesn't have anything to do with you, and it really isn't your fault. I know some of the excuses you were told. Things like you neglected them, you made them mad, it just happened and it meant nothing, or they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing, and the excuse train goes on and on and on, and on. Get off at the next stop, in fact pull the emergency brakes and get off that train right NOW._

_I know because I was that guy. I cheated on my wife. Which led to us eventually separating and our son being split between two homes. And even though we kept it more civil than most, our family structure was never the same. I also cheated on all my girlfriends, before and after my marriage. What I didn't know at the time, and neither did they, was that it wasn't about them. It didn't matter if it was Susan, or Sharon, or Kimberly, or Beverly. When I cheated on all these women there was one person that was always at the scene of the crime, yes you guess it, me. I was always there._

"Wow…" Arnold thought to himself. He began to read the first section of the article.

_WHY I CHEATED_

_I cheated because that who I was. I was a cheater. I didn't cheat because of the person I was with. I cheated because of the person that I was. I can honestly say that I had the good fortune of having some really great women in my life, and that did not stop me from cheating._

_My mother had a saying when I was growing up and it went like this, "If you lay down with stray dogs, you will catch fleas." My translation was, "Son, you will become like the people you surround yourself with."_

_All my friends cheated on their girlfriends and wives. My personal philosophy and my mindset at the time made it acceptable to for me to cheat. That was the reason I hung around with people who cheated. I wanted to be where my behavior was acceptable. If I was a thief I would have hung around with other thieves. If I was a drug dealer I would have hung out with other drug dealers. I was a cheater. I hung out with other cheaters._

"You will become like the people you surround yourself with." Arnold said to himself. "But I'm surrounded by good people. I have a great family. Great friends. An amazing girlfriend. But, I'm not an amazing boyfriend..." Arnold continued speaking to himself and thought about Lilas Facebook post from the other day. He continued on to the next section.

_HOW I STOPPED CHEATING_

_I have heard it said "once a cheater always a cheater." Please stop the ridiculousness. Like right now!_

_That's like saying drug dealers can change and become upstanding members of society, robbers and murderers can change and become productive members of society, however if someone cheats they are doomed for life. Like I said, the reason why I cheated was because that's who I was, that's the kind of person I had become. If a person wants to change any aspect of what they are they simply need to change who they are and become someone else._

_I did not set out to change my cheating ways. I set out to change my ways. One day I made a decision that I wanted to become a better person. I decided I was going to become the best me that I could be. I was not satisfied with my physical, emotional, financial, social, or relationship status quo. I was not satisfied with any area of my life, and I made a decision to change._

_Change requires developing a new set of beliefs and a whole new philosophy. Developing ones mindset. That was the journey that I embarked upon. Becoming the best me that I could be did not include lying, stealing, or cheating.__Not being a cheater is simply a byproduct of being the person that I have decided to become. I no longer hang out with people who cheat. I don't gather in places or with people where cheating is acceptable, because that goes against the person that I have worked so hard in becoming._

_Unless they have gone through the process of change, then they are still a cheater. That is why I can say without any doubt that if you have been cheated on, it has absolutely nothing to do with you, and it is definitely not your fault. Just like anything you want to change in life, the only way a person will ever stop cheating is if they decide to become a person who does not cheat._

_It is like any vice. Some people don't drink, don't smoke. don't do drugs, it is not in their character. It is not who they are. They avoid people and places that do the things that they are against. They cannot be talked into it. Cheating is no different. It is a choice that we have to make. Do not believe that a person who has been a cheater will not cheat on you just because you're you. Believe me it's only a matter of time. Unless they have gone through the process of change, then they are still a cheater, it might be a year or even ten years, however as soon as the right opportunity presents itself, their cheating ways will raise its ugly head._

As Arnold continued to read, he started to pay close attention to the next section of the article.

_IF YOU ARE A CHEATER_

_If you want to change who you are and become a different person, here's a simple process. This can be used in any and every area of your life._

_Ask yourself these three questions:_

_What kind of person am I now?_

_Be honest with yourself. Write down a honest description of who you are. You may need to consult with the people who know you best, and ask them to be brutally honest._

_ What kind of a person do I want to become?_

_Write out a description of the kind of person you want to become. Be very specific._

_What changes do I need to make in order to become that person?_

_Write down the changes that you need to make. (Hint, it always starts with a decision to change, then the action follows. In other words you must first have the desire to change.)_

_Now go start your journey, and become the best you that you can possible._

As Arnold completed the article, he went to begin a Word document and entitled it "Who I am". Arnold was going to take the advice of the article and write down the kind of person he is, what he wants to be, and the changes he needs to make.


	7. Fresh Fruit Yogurt

LILAS HOUSE 6:56 PM

A few moments after Helga rang Lilas doorbell, Mr. Sawyer answered and let her in. "Hello, Helga! Lila's just in her room." he told her. "Thanks, Mr. Sawyer." Helga replied. Helga went up to Lilas room and knocked on her door. "Hey, it's me. Are you decent?" Helga asked in front of the door. "Come on in, Helga!" Lila answered. As Helga opened her door, Lila was wearing only the T-back green leotard with bare feet. "Tomorrow, Daddy and I are going to the mall for more ballet clothes since he got paid today." Lila told her. "That's great! Text and let me know if you have questions while you're shopping. Let me just go to the bathroom and change." Helga replied. "Oh, you can change here in my room, Helga. If you want too." Lila responded.

Surprisingly to Helga, she was not weirded out by Lilas suggestion. "All right then." Helga replied. She dropped her ballet bag and started to take off her clothes. Even though Lila asked Helga she could change in her room, Lila still chose to look away. "I can set up the barre stand while you change." Lila asked her. "Thanks." Helga responded. As Lila was setting up the barre stand, Helga tied her hair in the usual bun and wore her black leotard with this time, grey colored tights with pink ballet pointe shoes. Within five minutes, Helga was ready and the barre stand was ready for use. "So let's do a review of the first five basic feet positions and then I can start teaching you the five basic arm positions I was talking about earlier." Helga said. "Sounds ever so great." Lila replied.

"First position." Helga said. Both teens put their heels together and toes facing equally out. "Remember that both your feet and legs should be equally turned out." Helga said. "Got it." Lila replied.

"Second position.". Now both teens have their feet and hips distance apart.

"Third position." The girls did the first position again, then they move the heel of their left foot to the middle of the right foot. "Remember that the legs should remain straight so the feet and legs are turned out equally." Helga told Lila.

"Alrighty. Fourth position" The girls then place their left foot in front of the right. "I know the last position is a little tricky but just stay with me." Helga said. The girls stand with their feet close together, put their left foot in front of the right, and turned the left foot away from their bodies. "Gosh…" Lila said. "I know. The trick is to have straight legs and make a turnout, but it's a bitch." Helga replied.

"Alrighty. Now let's start on the arms. The feet positions aren't always done with the same arm positions." Helga explained. "I see." Lila replied. "Ok, so the first position with the arms will look like you are holding a beach ball in the middle of your stomach in front of you. Don't let your fingers touch, but have your fingertips pointing towards each other about five inches away. Then tilted a little so the inside of your hand is facing towards your face." Helga explained as she was demonstrating the position. Lila followed her demonstration.

"The second position of the arms is like the second position with the feet, but more open. So we start as the first position of the arms, open at the elbows, and move them slightly back a couple of inches." Helga explained.

"The third position is like the first and second. Put your left arms in first and open the left arm and leave the right arm in its place." Helga continued to explain and demonstrate with Lila following her.

"So the fourth is a bit tricky than the first three. We start by doing the first position and into the third position by opening our left arm. With the left arm still in the first position, lift your arm above your head." Helga explained.

"Alrighty, so now the fifth position. We start in the first position and lift both of arms over our head and extend them slightly. Helga told Lila. The girls were practicing the feet and arm positions until 7:54 pm. "Gosh. These positions are oh so so hard." Lila told Helga. "I know. They're basic, but it's still hard to master this shit. I've read articles where even the basics are still hard for professional dancers." Helga explained.

"Hey, want to go to Slausens for a post-ballet treat?" Helga asked Lila. "That'll be ever so great Helga! I can go for some ice cream." Lila answered. "Well, yogurt after ballet would be more beneficial. Yogurt makes comfort for the soreness. And helps with muscle repair." Helga said. "I see. Well, let change and get going!" Lila declared.

The girls got to Slausens at 8:32 pm. While looking at the menu, Helga suggests getting the Fresh Fruit Yogurt. The treat is two teaspoons of vanilla with cups of mixed fruit. The fruit selection fruit fresh or canned pineapple chunks, seedless grapes, sliced fresh strawberries, blueberries, and more. Lila ordered the fruit yogurt with fresh pineapple chunks, sliced fresh strawberries, and blueberries. Helga ordered the same but without strawberries. "I'm allergic to strawberries." Helga told her. "Oh gosh. I had no idea. Good to know." Lila replied. The teens got their treats and went on to sit at a table.

As Lila was on her phone, she released a sad sigh. "What's the matter?" Helga asked. "I was just texting Arnold to see how his night is going. He said he and his friends are at Stinky's smoking and drinking beer. I ever so wish he wouldn't do that." Lila explained. "Arnold smokes? Like, marijuana? And he drinks?" Helga asked. "Yea. Sometimes he does it. I do feel better that he only does it when he's with his friends." Lila said. "Wow. I wouldn't figure Arnold to be that type. But you said he does it sometimes? Maybe he's doing it tonight to relax before finals next week?" Helga relied. "I guess you're oh so right that he's doing it tonight to relax with his friends. It has been a busy week at school because of finals." Lila said. "Well, weed has some benefits. It's just you know, illegal." Helga explained. "That's why I don't like him doing it. I know it's not like cocaine or meth but it's still illegal. I fancy him to be as clean as possible especially if he wants to be a psychologist." Lila explained. "Criminy..." Helga thought to herself.

"I've been meaning to ask. How's your sister, Olga?" Lila said to Helga. "Ugh. She's okay. I had to hang out with her the other weekend. She's getting her Ph.D. in Child Development." Helga said. "Oh, that's ever so great. She told me she likes working with kids when we did the Big Sis Lil Sis program back in fourth grade." Lila stated. Wanting to change the subject of her sister, Helga asked Lila what is her plans for college after high school. "Oh well, I was thinking that since I love to read about history and research all the time, I think going to college for History is best. I could work in a museum. I'm ever so certain it's the right path for me." Lila told Helga. "That sounds kinda cool." Helga replied. "What about you Helga? Do you do plan on going to college after we graduate?" Helga started to explain her plans. The same plans she told Arnold in his bed a few days ago.

STINKYS PLACE-9PM Arnold, Gerald, Sid, and Harold were all at Stinky's living room watching the 1981 movie, The Beyond while smoking. "Pass the bowl, fuckface. It's my turn." Harold said to Sid as he was holding a smoking bowl. Sid passed the bowl to Harold. Harold took a lighter and then light the bowl while inhaling. As he let out a big puff, there was a ding from the kitchen. "Pizza's finally done. Anyone need another cold one?" Stinky told his friends. "Finally. I'm fucking starving. And gimme another beer." Harold answered. "You always starving fat boy." Gerald told to Harold and made Sid giggle. Arnold was busy in his own world watching the movie. During the movie, a man grabs a woman and pushed her head into an exposed nail on the wall, killing her and gouging one of her eyes. "Fucking awesome." Arnold said. "Take that bitch, hahaha." Gerald stated. Everyone was under the influence of marijuana and alcohol . Stinky came back to the living room with a large pizza and a six -pack of beer. "Let's dig in fellas." Stinky said.

Full of pizza, beer, and high, Arnold and Gerald went outside to Stinky porch to get some fresh air at 10:11 pm. "Man I can't wait to get finals out of the way. The summer's calling my name!" Gerald said to Arnold. "Dude. Like, the stars. I think they're slowing down. Everything a blur." Gerald said ask he was staring at the sky. "I feel like...there's hope for me. Like all my doubts, fears and anxieties just disappeared." Arnold said. "I read this article about how Einstein's can make time travel difficult by jumping back and forth in time." Gerald explained. From Gerald comment, Arnold was reminded of the article he read earlier. "Gerald. I need you to be honest with me. Like brutally honest. What type of person do you think I am? Arnold asking his best friend. "Trust me. It's not the weed or beer talking. Well, maybe a little." Arnold said with a laugh. "You're a bold kid. Or a teen. Adult. Whatever. Hahaha. Why?" Gerald replied. "Why what?" Arnold replied. "You just asked me what type of person I think you are?" Gerald stated. "Oh, yea. Nevermind. I already know what I am. I'm a cheater and a piece of shit." Arnold replied. "What? Do you cheat on your Algebra test? Can't blame you." Gerald said. "Whatever you say, Gerald." Arnold replied and laughed.

The next morning, Arnold was sleeping in his bed. At 9:42 am, he woke up with a buzzed from his cellphone that was next to him. Annoyed and hungover, he looked at the text, which was from Helga. "Hey. You have plans this evening?" the text read. "Not really. Why?" Arnold replied. "We're having our second date tonight. We're smoking together at the Safehouse." Helga text said. "How you find out I smoke? Plus I don't do it that much. Wasn't planning on doing it today." Arnold replied. "See you tonight, bucko." Helga text said. Arnold sighed.


	8. Who I Am

_1\. What kind of person am I now? _

I am Arnold Phillip Shortman. The kind of person I am now is a 17-year-old kid who always tries to solve peoples problems and always tries to look in the bright side of things. No matter how bad a situation is. I'm always told by my best friend that I'm a bold kid and by most people, that I'm one of the nicest people in our school. Even in the city.

_ 2\. What kind of a person do I want to become?_

The kind of person I want to become is to be a loyal boyfriend to my girlfriend. I started to have an affair with a friend for the past few months. The person who's involved in the affair, I've known her since I was three years old.

_ 3\. What changes do I need to make in order to become that person?_

The changes do I need to make in order to become a loyal boyfriend is to stop seeing the friend. I want to still have a friendship with her, but this affair needs to stop. I need to stop.


	9. Key Lime OG

SATURDAY 3:57 PM- BALLET LOCKER ROOM

Helga was changing into her street clothes as ballet class was over. After she turned on her phone, she noticed an email notification that one of her favorite rappers Rico Nasty is having a concert in Hillwood in a few weeks. "Fucking A! Rico Nasty is coming in a few weeks. I'm so there!" Helga said to herself loudly. Some of the girls overheard her. One of the girls said she's surprised that Helga likes hip-hop and thought she was more of an emo punk music type of girl. "Why you always test me at the end of class, Jennifer?" Helga said with annoyance.

As Helga was fully dressed in her clothes and shut her locker, she sent a text Arnold. _Hey. Bob and Miriam went out to visit grandparents last minute. Have the place to myself for the weekend. We can chill at my place instead. Also, think you could ask your loony grandma to make some raspberry cookies for us tonight? :D_ the text said. "So when is your friend going to start in our class, Helga?" One of her ballet mates asked. "In a couple of weeks. I recommend her to start after our finals in school." Helga answered. "Cool. She seems really nice." the ballet mate said. "Yea, she is. She's very sweet" Helga said. "Her boyfriend with the weird shape head is kinda cute. Must be awkward for his head to fit when he eats her out. Assuming if he even he could." the ballet mate said and made some of the other girls laughed. Helga pretended to laugh as she grabbed her ballet bag and said goodbye to the girls.

On the bus heading home, Helga had her headphones on and was listening to her Spotify. Inspired from the email, she was listening to _Key Lime OG_ on loop by Rico Nasty. Helga noticed a buzz on her phone. It was a text from Arnold. _Sure. Also, do you have your own connections? We get it from Gerald which he gets it from his friend so I don't have any._ His text said. _I already have some. I have my own guy who hooks me up. He's a sophomore at our school. See you maybe 8? 9?_ Helga's text respond. _8 is fine. See you then._ Arnold final text stated.

Arnold was in his room writing on a piece of paper. _Helga. I've known you my whole life. You're one of the most amazing people I know. But I don't think we should not do this anymore. Please understand. I do not wish to end our friendship. It's just not fair to Lila. It's not fair to either of us. _Arnold was talking to himself and writing down what he was saying. Arnold then noticed that he got a text from Helga. _Last night I found this movie online called Curtains from 1983. It's a slasher from Canada. It's about these girls auditioning for a movie but they get killed. I watched it once. Down?_ her text said. "Oh wow." Arnold said to himself. I'm down. Arnold text respond.

Arnold left the boarding house and got to Helga's at 7:52 pm. He knocked on the door and she let him in. Helga was wearing a reddish pink cotton shirt and pants pajamas with tiny butterflies all around. "Um, I got the cookies." Arnold said. "Great. I set up my youtube account on the TV in the living room so we're good to go. Let me get the stuff from my room." Helga said.

"Alright then." Arnold replied as he went to the living to sit on the couch. As Helga was getting the supplies for their date, Arnold was setting himself in the couch. He noticed that he forgot to bring the piece of paper he was writing on earlier. _We have to end it. It's not fair to her. Not fair to us__. _Within a minute, Helga comes back down with a six-pack of beer, a small bag of marijuana, and a pink glass pipe bowl. "Whoa, I thought we'll just smoke for a bit. And how do you get beer?" Arnold asked her. "I told ya, I have a guy. He gets his stuff from his older brother. I have my own connections, just like Hair-boy, bucko. Now let's start the movie and light up" she replied.

As Helga started the movie, she gave Arnold a can of beer and she lights her pink bowl. She took a couple of inhales and passed it to Arnold. He looked at the bowl which was a see-through pink pipe. "Nice looking bowl. Where you get it?" he asked her. "Connections." she replied. "Right." Arnold said. "Do you smoke and drink all the time?" he questioned. "I pretty much just smoke. Not all the time. Only when I'm feeling very stress from school but most of the time, it's stress from my parents. "I see." he replied. "How often do you smoke?" Helga asked. "Barely once a month. I mainly do it with the guys." Arnold said. "Oh you mean you mainly do it with the idiots? Haha" Helga said. "Whatever you say, Helga" Arnold responded.

After Arnold inhaled and blow out smoke, he thought he might as well try to talk to her. "Listen, Helga-" Arnold was interrupted by Helga as she told him to look at the movie. A part of the movie, a woman just got up and grab a sharp object to try to stab someone. "Fucking awesome is it?" Helga asked. "It...really is" Arnold said as he took a hit from her bowl and took a cookie. Arnold tolerance on marijuana is low. He will forget what he was saying or what his surroundings are doing after the first few inhales.

Both teens kept smoking and drinking during the first hour of the movie. "This beer is very strong." Arnold stated. "Yea my guy recommend it. It's a double IPA. I dunno what all that means but it's like nine percent alcohol. I can be drunk after two or three cans. And yet, I'm already on my second and I'm feeling good!" Helga explained.

Eventually, Helga was laying next to Arnold. The movie got into the part where a girl was ice skating in a pond and a masked killer attacks the girl. "Wow. That's pretty brutal." Arnold after asking Helga for the bowl. After he inhaled, he let up a relaxing breath and he coughed a little. "What is this stuff anyway? It's great" Arnold asked. "It's called key lime. It is great isn't?" Helga replied. "Oh! Oh my god! Arnold! That reminds me!" Helga shouted while she got up from the couch. "What...what are you doing?" Arnold asked. Helga grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. She put on the search bar 'key lime og' and pressed the button. The music video Key Lime OG was now playing from the TV. "I fucking love this song!" Helga shouted to Arnold. As the music video started to play, she went to reach for a cookie and her can of beer and started to sing along and dance. Helga was clearly under the influence of marijuana and alcohol.

_Aye! I just went to Benihana. And I'm smoking sheets and funnel. You a wannabe, who wanna be. I'm only 'bout the commas. See me in the street on any day. I'm really 'bout that drama. And you know I keep the heat on me. Ain't talkin' bout the summer. Smoking Key Lime OG. And this car got two seats. When I hop out it dank. You can smell it on me. Handle that shit myself. I ain't gon' call police. Keep that bitch on a leash. Or keep that bitch from 'round me. Yeah, yeah! _

Arnold could do nothing but laugh as he watched Helga dance in front of the TV and singing along. And doing it in front of him. "She's having a concert here in a few weeks. I can't fucking wait!" Helga told her lover. "She sounds pretty good." Arnold told her. "Good? She's fucking amazing!" Helga replied such she took a bite of her cookie. "What is good are these fucking cookies. Your loony grandma is a genius." Helga continued to sing along.

_When I see that hoe, I'ma fuckin' fight her! Mike Tyson...I'ma fuckin' bite her!_

Arnold was watching the music video and noticed how aggressive the singer was. "Wow. She reminds me of...you" Arnold told her. "Oh, yea?" Helga responded. Helga stops dancing and then climbs on top of Arnold on the couch. "Mmm...Let me taste you." Helga said as she shoves her lips into his and sucked in his tongue. Helga then started to grind on him. With their lips locked, Arnold then picks her up a little to have her laying on her back on the couch. Arnold released his lips from hers and then took her PJ pants off.

"I'm going to taste you now" he told her. He placed his lips and tongue between her legs. Arnold was giving oral sex to Helga. Making her moan and breathing heavily. "I fucking love how you taste." Arnold said. He releases his lips from her, took off his pants and underwear, and then shoves his member into her. The teens were fucking on the couch.


	10. Blessing in Disguise

SUNDAY MORNING

Arnold woke up on Helga's bed, with her sleeping next to him with their hands held. Helga was naked as Arnold was wearing just his boxers. He released himself from his lover which woke her up. "Morning." Helga said. "That was fun when you dragged me into the kitchen and fuck me in front of the refrigerator." Helga continued. "Haha. Gotta go to the bathroom real quick." Arnold said to her. "Okay." Helga responded. After Arnold took care of business in her bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror and sighed.

_Helga...you're one of my best friends. I love you, but we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to Lila._ Arnold was thinking to himself. _I don't want her heart nor yours broken. We just need to_-

Arnold's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door unlocked and hearing Helga's father voice downstairs. His heart started to race. "Oh shit!" he said to himself.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Helga said to herself as she heard her father downstairs from her room. "Shit!" Helga said as she jumped from her bed. Realizing that she was naked, she quickly went to her closet and put on the first shirt and jeans she saw from her laundry hamper. "I thought they were coming back tonight!" she whispered to herself. She then heard her father's voice getting closer as he was heading up the stairs. "Oh my god, Arnold..." Helga said to herself.

Arnold was still in the bathroom and his body was freezing up the more he heard footsteps. "We're heading straight to bed." Bob said. His wife was with him but she was too hungover to say anything. "I guess Olga's still asleep." Bob stated. Arnold was going to hide behind the shower curtains but he heard both parents walked past the bathroom and went to their master bedroom and closed the door.

Arnold then opens the bathroom door slowly. He was startled as Helga was in front of the bathroom door. "Jesus Christ!" Arnold shouted. "Shhh!" Helga said to him. "My clothes are in the living room." Arnold whispered to her. "Ok. Just go downstairs slowly." Helga stated as she also whispered. As Arnold was walking slowly down the stairs, Bob opened his bedroom door. Luckily, he didn't see Arnold and only Helga. "Hey, Olga. We decided to leave early so traffic wouldn't be a pain later on." her father said and closed his door._ It's Helga you fucking retard__…_ Helga thought to herself. She then went downstairs to follow Arnold.

Arnold was putting on his socks, pants, and shirt as quickly as he could. "My god. My heart was pounding when they came in." Helga stated to him. "Same. I'm still shaking." Arnold said. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ. Glad they didn't see the living room." Helga said as there were beer cans, her marijuana bag, and the pink bowl on the couch. In a couple of minutes, Arnold was fully dressed and headed for the door. "Well, bye Helga." Arnold said. "Um, forgetting something?" Helga asked. "What?" Arnold replied. Helga went up to kiss him. "Good luck on your finals, bucko. I'll see you soon. I love you." Helga said and gave him another kiss. "Same with your finals. I love you too." Arnold replied.

_Maybe that was a blessing in disguise. I can tell her that since we were almost caught, we need to end it._ Arnold thought to himself as he was walking back to the boarding house.


	11. Aww Yea

FRIDAY-HILLWOOD HIGH SCHOOL

It's been a long week for Arnold, Lila, Helga, and all of their other friends because of school finals. Because of their studies, Arnold only communicated with Lila through text messages and a couple of facetime videos in their rooms. Arnold had a few quick chats with Helga at school, but it was not enough time for him to actually talk to her about ending the affair. Although Wednesday night, Arnold received a surprising text picture from Helga of her naked. He's been on and off about talking to Helga about ending the affair and her texting flirts and sending pictures doesn't help. Somehow for him, almost getting caught that other day felt like a nice rush.

Arnold was finished with his last final, Philosophy at 2 pm. Lila would be done at 3 pm. For the last hour, Arnold was sitting in a study hall listening to his jazz playlist Spotify. His phone buzzed at 2:46 pm. He received a text from Lila that she was done with her Communication final. He told her he's in the study hall and will meet her at her locker.

As Arnold was walking to his girlfriend's locker, he was startled when someone patted him on the back after the person said "Hey, bucko!". It was Helga. "Jesus Helga! You scared the shit out of me." Arnold told her. "Heh. Sorry, Arnoldo. I'm just excited that finals are over." Helga stated. "It's okay Helga. I'm excited that it's over as well. I was finished at two so I was in the study hall waiting for Lila to be done with hers." Arnold explained. "Really? I was done around two as well. We could've hung out. _M__aybe in the janitors closet_." Helga said and whispered the final sentence. "Helga…" Arnold said. "I'm kidding Arnoldo. Sort of." Helga replied. "Whatever you say, Helga."

As the teens got closer to Lila's locker, Arnold noticed that Lila was walking towards them. Arnold smiled at her. "Oh so perfect timing!" Lila said. "Hey, Lila." Arnold said after he kissed her. "Good afternoon Helga. I'm ever so certain that you're happy that finals are over and we will start our big summer plans." Lila stated. "Big summer plans?" Arnold said. "That's right bucko. Me and Lila were chatting online last night. We're going to be hanging out like three times a week doing ballet stuff so she can get very good when summer ends." Helga stated.

Before Arnold could say anything, Gerald startled him from behind. "Aww, yea! Summer vacation is finally here! Freedom never tasted so good!" Gerald said as his girlfriend Phoebe was next to him. "Heh. Hey, Gerald and Phoebe." Arnold said to his best friend. "You guys ready to head out? I don't want to be in these halls until the next three months!" Gerald asked.

As the five teens left the high school, Arnold and Lila were holding hands while Gerald and Phoebe did the same, leaving Helga just holding her bookbag. "I'm ever so excited for the summer. Especially with you, Helga." Lila stated. "I'm excited as well, Lila. You're not going to be jealous, right Arnold?" Helga asked. Before Arnold could answer, Gerald said that he wouldn't need to be jealous as him, Arnold, and the other guys will be hanging out all summer. "Of course, I'll be with you as well, babe." as Gerald said to Phoebe. As the teens got to Lilas house, Arnold and his girlfriend said goodbye to their friends and they both went inside. Leaving Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga walking together.

While walking, Gerald thought of a suggestion. "Hey, Helga. I noticed how me, Phoebe, Arnold, and Lila are all pairs and you're single. Maybe we should help you try to find a boyfriend so we all can have pair dates." Gerald stated. "Ptff. I'm good Hair-boy. I'm already getting taken care of." Helga stated. "What do you mean by that Helga?" Phoebe asked. "It's...nothing Pheebs. I'm just private when it comes to that type of stuff." Helga answered. "Whatever you say, Helga." Gerald stated.

Back in Lilas place, she invited Arnold into her room. "I know it's been a long week for us, Arnold. I was thinking we can just relax and cuddle in my bed?" Lila suggested. "I'd...like that, Lila." Arnold said with a smile and kissed her.

While Arnold was in Lilas bed holding her, he had a lot on his mind. Now that Lila and Helga will be spending a lot of time together during the summer. Arnold realized that hanging out with Helga and doing things that Lila's not into is fun for him. He is just going to have to go with the flow until they graduate high school next year...


	12. Reference Letter

SIX WEEKS LATER-SATURDAY

Summer vacation was half over. Arnold's been hanging out with Lila and his friends as usual. He has decided to put his track and field considerations on hold until senior year and just focus on spending more time hanging out for the summer.

Arnold and Helga saw each other at least once a week. Helga and Lila have been hanging out to do their private ballet lessons in addition to ballet class every Saturday. Helga and Lila have been spending more time together more than what Arnold wanted. He had a quick small argument with Lila about it. An argument between Arnold and Lila was a rare thing. But of course, they made up. Arnold and Helga had an argument about it as well but Helga told him to deal with it and shut up. They made up as well, in bed.

HELGAS ROOM-11:42PM

As Helga was getting ready to go to class, she checked on her phone to see her banking account which was the same amount of money for the past few days. Angry, she went downstairs to find her father.

"BOB! You were supposed to wire my allowance into my account. I kept reminding you everyday for the past two fucking weeks! I was planning to see Rico Nasty next week but now the tickets are sold out!" Helga shouted. "Huh? Oh yea. Sorry Olga. I needed to order a new shipment of beepers for the end of the summer." Bob answered. "It's Helga! And who the fuck still uses beep...forget it. Fucking retard." Helga said and muttered to herself. Helga went back to her room and slammed her door. Her whole day was already ruined. Not wanting to spend another moment at her place, Helga grabbed her ballet bag and head back downstairs to leave for class earlier than expected.

Usually Helga and Lila take the bus to ballet class together but Helga send Lila a text explaining she'll be there early and needed some alone time to blow off some steam. _I'm ever so sorry Helga. I understand. I'll see you in class._ Lila's text to Helga.

Luckily the ballet studio was open an hour early before the usual 2PM-4PM class. Helga got to the studio at 1:06 pm to change and do some self rehearsing. Lila got to the studio a few minutes later. Lila explained that she felt Helga could use a little company to help blow off the steam. "I wish we could hang out that night of the concert, but unfortunately, I'll be out of town with daddy because I'm going to a wedding for my aunt." Lila explained. "Thanks, Lila. You're...you're a real good friend." Helga said. Lila just replies to Helga with a smile.

When class was nearly over at 3:53PM, the teacher went up to the girls. "Alright ladies. You're all free to head out. Helga? Can you come to my office for a second?" Ms. Farber stated. "Huh? Well, ok. I'll be back Lila." Helga stated.

Helga went up to Ms. Farber's office. Another of her ballet mates, Jennifer was there. "Um, what's this about, Ms. Farber?" Helga asked and was confused. "Oh, it's nothing bad Helga. I just wanted to talk to you two about an opportunity." Farber answered. Helga took a seat next to Jennifer as Ms. Farber sat on her chair in front of the girls.

"So, I know you two are about to be seniors in your high school in a few weeks. And I know you two were considering going to the dance school I went to in New York after you graduate. I send an email to a friend who teaches there. I told her about you two and she was impressed about the both of you. Especially with you, Helga. My friend said that the board would only allow me to write only one reference letter." Farber explained to the girls. "Well...wow." Helga said. Jennifer stayed silent.

"I'm going to try my best to get the board to allow me to add one more reference letter. I'm going to New York next week to have dinner with my friend. I will most certainly talk about you, Jennifer." Ms. Farber said with a smile. "Speaking off, I have dinner plans in a couple of hours so you girls are dismissed." Farber stated. Helga and Jennifer left her office.

While Helga was changing in the locker room, Jennifer went up to her. "I've been doing ballet my whole life yet for some reason, you're the best student?" Jennifer said. "(sigh)...I'm not in the mood for this shit right now Jennifer. That letter thing is the only good news I've got all day. Ms. Farber clearly said that she's going to try to get you a reference letter as well. So can you kindly get the sand out of your cunt and fuck off?" Helga asked. Jennifer made a smirk remark and then left the locker room.

On the bus going back home, Lila and Helga were having small chats. Helga mentioned the reference letter to Lila. "That's oh so amazing news Helga!" Lila stated. "Um, I overheard you and that Jennifer girl in the locker room. It seems like Ms. Farber can only write one letter?" Lila asked. "That's what Ms. Farber said. And I'm...sorry you had to hear that. I mean, hear me like that. I didn't mean to sound like the old me." Helga said. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't blame you. That Jennifer is a real...I guess you could say, tick?" Lila said. "I felt like when I met her, she seemed real entitled. She was the last girl I met when I was new in class and she was the only one that seemed out of place. Everyone else was oh so nice." Lila continued.

"She's just a spoiled little rich kid from the town next to us. Not as rich as Ronda. Or maybe so, but sure as hell more bitcher. I would think her parents would try to buy her way into the school. But whatever." Helga said.

Wanting to change the subject, Helga decided to ask Lila about how Arnold felt that both of them have been hanging out a lot. She knew Arnold's side of the story of how he felt. Which was simply annoyed. But she wanted to know Lila's side.

"I think he was a little jealous. We actually had a not so nice argument a couple weeks ago when he was a bit drunk after hanging out with the guys. Lila explained. "Whoa. He was drunk? Did...did something happen during the fight?" Helga wondered. "Oh no, Helga. He didn't hit me or anything. Arnold would never do anything like that to me. He's not that type of person. It was just a small argument. Not a fight. He just came to my place late at night saying how much he misses me and loves me. It was the first time he drank since before finals a few weeks ago. He felt extremely bad the next day and bought me flowers and a cute stuffed animal. It's a lion. He's ever so sweet." Lila fully explained.

"Heh. Wow." Helga said. "He's also great cuddler." Lila stated. "Well, that's nice. So...you guys never did it?" Helga asked. "Not yet. I've told him we will when I'm ready. He's been ever so supportive and patient with me. Although I've been doing some research on when it's a great idea to go...you know...that advance on a relationship. Especially for teens." Lila said.

As Helga was listening to Lila, she was having a flashback of her breathing heavy when she was on her back getting fucked by Arnold the other day on his bed. This was right after they had their argument about her spending more time with Lila than expected.

Snapped out of the flashback, Helga asked Lila if she had any plans for the evening. "Oh, nothing. I'm just going to read a book and just relax. What about you, Helga?" Lila asked. "Oh, the same. But maybe just watch TV." Helga replied. Helga then got her phone out to send a text to Arnold asking if he's free tonight. Lila then pulled the cord the signal the bus driver to stop. "Well, I see you later, Helga. Have an oh so good night." Lila said to her friend with a smile. "Good night, Lila." Helga said to Lila as both of the girls hugged on the bus seat. Lila got off the bus and head towards her home which was a couple blocks away.

When Lila got home, she went to her room to put her ballet bag away. She went ahead to take a quick shower and slipped on some pajamas. The ballet studio has showers in the locker room, but Lila preferred to shower in her own home for better privately. Just as the same with Helga.

Before picking out her book to read for the night, she grabbed her laptop from her desk and went to her bed. She set up her laptop and then went on to do a little bit of research. She went on to the search bar and typed _Having sex with your boyfriend for the first time._


	13. It's not what you think

SAME NIGHT

A few hours later, Helga went to Arnold's place to spend the night since Lila told her that she will stay in and read. She got to Arnold's rooftop at 10:44 pm. Arnold let her in through his window.

In his room, Helga told Arnold about her day. From the allowance situation to the reference letter. About the concert, Arnold told her that maybe the singer will come back in a few months because sometimes singers comes back twice a year. _Oh, Arnold. Always trying to look at the bright side of things_ Helga thought.

"But that's amazing about the reference letter, Helga. You totally deserve it." Arnold said. "Thanks, Football head." Helga said. "Are you going to give me a gift? Like flowers and a stuffed animal?" Helga teased him.

"Umm…" Arnold said. "Yea, Lila told me your little drunken jealous adventure with her. Haha." Helga said. "Helga, please. I don't want to fight about this again. We already talked and made up." Arnold said. "Relax, Arnoldo. You know how I love teasing ya." Helga said. "Well, this time, let's skip the fighting and head straight to the make up part. It's more fun that way." Arnold said as he went up to Helga to kiss her. Helga then grabs his shirt and made him fall into his bed on his back. Helga then got on top of him. After a few moments of kissing, she wanted to fuck.

"Since Bob didn't wire my damn allowance, I couldn't get new birth control pills. Mind if we used a condom?" Helga stated. "Sure. They're at the drawer on my desk." Arnold answers. After another kiss, Helga got off of him and went to his desk and opened a drawer to find the condoms.

"Which drawer?" She asked. She then opened the top right drawer where the _Who I Am _letter was in. Arnold then noticed that she was looking at the certain drawer and he realized what was inside it. Arnold completely forgot to throw away that letter. He jumped out of his bed as Helga grabbed the letter to read it. "Helga…" Arnold said.

"How...how long have you wanted to stop seeing me?" Helga asked. "Helga, please. It's not what you think. I just wanted us to be just friends. It wasn't fair to Lila or either of us." Arnold stated. "But I wrote it a few weeks ago. I completely forgot about it." he stated.

"It clearly says _this affair needs to stop. I need to stop_...fuck you!" Helga shouted as she throws the note at his face and left his room. "Helga, wait!" Arnold shouted.

She opened his door and went downstairs to leave. Making a risk of other boarders seeing that there was a girl leaving Arnold's room that was not his girlfriend. Helga opened the front door and left the boarding house and started to walk fast. Arnold was calling her name outside but she did not respond nor turn around.

"Shit…" Arnold mutters to himself.


	14. Marriage Material

SUNDAY-HILLWOOD PIER 12:07PM

Arnold was looking at his _Who I Am_ letter. Since yesterday, he didn't know what to think. "This affair needs to stop. I need to stop." He's been repeating those last couple of sentences for a while. He's been texting Helga and called a couple of times, but haven't received a reply from her. _Maybe it's__ that__ good she found it_ he thought to himself. Eventually, their affair was going to end, but he wouldn't think it could end like that. He loves Lila. But he also loves Helga.

As Arnold made a sigh, he crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it in the water. He pulled out his phone to send a text to Gerald. _Hey, can you contact FS? I need a flavor._ Arnold's text stated.

LILAS ROOM 12:13PM

Lila was in her room on her bed with her laptop researching on a couple of colleges. She then noticed a notification bell that she received a message from facebook. She looked at it and it was her Aunt Mimi, who was getting married the following Sunday.

Mimi: Good afternoon, Lila! I wanted to check on you! It's been a year since we talked or seen each other.

Lila: Aunt Mimi! It's ever so good to hear from you! I'm so excited for your wedding!

Mimi: I'm so excited as well. And nervous lol. How's life treating you?

Lila: My life is great. In a few weeks, I start my senior year in high school! On the first day, it'll be the three-year anniversary of me and my boyfriends relationship.

Mimi: That's amazing. I'm so happy for you. I remember you told me about him last time you visited. His name is Arnold right?

Lila: Yup!

Mimi: He sounded like a real gentleman from the way you talked about him. He seems marriage material.

Lila: I hope so. I love him dearly.

Mimi: You two have been safe right? Using protection?

Lila: What do you mean?

Mimi: Have you and Arnold been you know, bed yet?

Lila: No. He's been dropping hints that he wants to sometimes, but I asked him it'd be best to wait because I'm still not ready. He's been very patient and sweet about it. He said he'll wait when I'm ready.

Mimi: That's good that he's patient and supporting. There's nothing more important in a relationship than clear communication and respecting each other. Those are the key for a lasting and loving relationship, dear.

Mimi: And that's great that he's respecting your wishes. Because it's also important to respect yourself. No matter what, you always have to look after number one, which is you.

Mimi: Would Arnold be your first?

Lila: Yes. There's no one in the world I would prefer to give myself then Arnold.

Mimi: Since you two still not doing the deed, there's nothing wrong with flirting all the time. Flirting keeps the relationship alive. A little sexting never hurts, either.

Mimi: Also, show him you appreciate him. I have yet to see any man who doesn't like to be told that he is appreciated. Nothing wrong with writing him a thank you card for the little things he does. For you, or just in general.

Lila: Thanks ever so much for the advice, Aunt Mimi.

Mimi: You're so welcome. I'll see you next Sunday. I know your relationship with Arnold will last a lifetime. Remember, once you and Arnold start the deed, your relationship will become stronger.

Lila has been researching about having sex for the first time. The articles she has been reading talked about how it's great psychological and physiological satisfaction to have sex with someone you have been in a steady relationship and with who you trust. And being with someone you trust can help you feel more in control. Lila trusted Arnold completely. She also read how it's possible to get pregnant while having sex for the first time even with a condom. There's nothing more Lila would want than having her own family with Arnold. But she wants to start a family after both of them finish college, have their careers settled, and be financially stable.

Having a chat with her aunt really motivated her. Especially the part about their relationship will become stronger after having sex. She made her decision. For a while, she was thinking that senior prom would be the night, especially how it's viewed as more traditional. This won't be the case.

Lila is going to give her virginity to Arnold on the first day of senior year for their three-year anniversary, which is six weeks away.


	15. Connections

WEDNESDAY

Arnold hasn't talked to Helga at all since she found the letter in his room a few days earlier. He knew she was pissed and didn't want to talk to him, but he was getting frustrated with the silent treatment. He knew there was only one way to make things up with her, but he just needed her to communicate. On Wednesday evening, he decided to text her again.

_Helga, I'm coming to see you at your place. Like it or not._ Arnold text said. Within a few minutes, his phone buzzed and received from a text from Helga that said _I don't want to see you._ Arnold didn't care. Arnold responded saying _Too bad_.

He arrived at Helga's place at 6:25 pm at her front door. Arnold called her. "I thought I told you to fuck off!" Helga said as she answered the phone. "Just come out, Helga. I need to talk to you. I'm not leaving until you do." Arnold told her. In a few moments, Helga opened her door. "What do you want, Football-head. You can't take a hint that I don't want to see you?!" Helga stated to Arnold. "We need to talk Helga. In private. Just a couple of minutes and I'll leave." Arnold said. Helga released a sigh and told him to meet her in her backyard.

As Arnold went to her backyard, he pulled out an envelope from his pocket. Helga came out of her backdoor and marched to him. "So what do you want? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Helga asked. "Helga, I know you were pissed off from that letter. But I wanted to make it up. I have something to show you." Arnold said. "I don't want anything from you!" Helga replied. Arnold then shows Helga the envelope. "What? You wrote another letter? I don't want to read another fucking letter from you." Helga stated. "It's not a letter. I'm not going to argue with you. Just open it, Helga." he asked. Helga made a sigh and grabbed the envelope from him. She opened it and see what was inside it. It was a folded piece of paper. "Didn't I just said I didn't want another fucking let- she stopped at her sentence as her eyes popped open and saw was inside the folded up paper.

"...tickets to Rico Nasty?! But...I thought they were sold out. How did you get them?!" Helga asked. "Connections." Arnold replied with a smirk and a smile. "Listen, Helga. I really am sorry about that letter. It's not that I don't want to see you again. Its just...it wasn't fair to Lila. But I told you, I wrote it a while ago and just forgot about it." Arnold said. Helga was listening, but her eyes were focused on the tickets.

"It's just my way of saying sorry. There are two tickets. You don't have to go with me if you don't want too. You could bring a frien-" Arnold was interrupted when Helga kissed him.

"Ugh. I forgive you, Football-head." Helga stated as she gave him another kiss. "We just figured out our third date." Helga said. "Well, Lila will be out of town for her aunt's wedding..." Arnold stated. "I know. So that's perfect." Helga replied.

"So...you're not mad anymore? I am sorry, Helga." Arnold asked. "Prove it to me. Fuck me. Right here. In my backyard." Helga said.


	16. Poppin' Ass Bitch

**Disclaimer: The song titles and lyrics are owned by Rico Nasty. (Tip: Look them up and listen to them to follow the chapter better!)**

Arnold was more than happy when he made amendments with Helga on Wednesday. Not because of the obvious benefits, but because he did not want their affair to have a bad ending. Arnold spent his whole Thursday with Lila. For Friday, Lila and her father planned to go out of town for the wedding. Friday was also the night of the concert. Thanks to Gerald's mysterious informant Fuzzy Slippers, Arnold was able to get a couple of extra tickets for the sold-out show.

FRIDAY

At 10:14 am, Arnold was at Lilas house helping her pack. "You didn't have to come to help me pack, Arnold. But I oh so appreciate it." Lila said. "No problem, Lila. I wanted to spend as much time with you before you leave." Arnold said with a smile. "Any plans for the weekend?" Lila asked. Arnold clearly didn't want to tell her the concept plan with Helga, so he claimed that he might hang out with the guys, which is possible. "I assume your teacher's okay with you missing class tomorrow?" Arnold asked. "Oh, Ms. Farber knows. I told her that I'll be practicing a little bit in the hotel room tomorrow." Lila stated. "That's great." Arnold said. Lila was officially packed. Her father informed her that they will leave around 11:45 am.

Until then, Arnold and Lila were hanging out in her living room watching South Park. She was resting her head on his shoulders and hold his hand. "The other day my aunt messaged me. She asked about you." Lila said. "Oh, yea? What she say?" Arnold wondered. "She said how you're a true gentleman and marriage material. She also suggested we should um, try sext texts..." Arnold's cheeks become red after the last part. "Well umm...that would be a nice experience." Arnold said.

Arnold was no stranger to sext text messages since he's been doing it for months with Helga. He was very careful on those type of messages when he was texting Lila and Helga at the same time. Lilas father came to the living room and told the teens that the taxi will be there in a few minutes. Both teens got up from the couch and Arnold carried Lilas luggage for her. While waiting outside at 11:43 pm, a taxi pulled up in front of the Sawyer residence. Arnold, Lila, and her father went down to put their luggage bags in the taxi trunk. "Be safe, you two." Arnold said as he shook Mr. Sawyer's hand and gave a long kiss to Lila. They got into the taxi and left.

As Arnold was walking back to the boarding house, he decided to make a quick stop to Slausens. He looked at the menu and saw the flavor Caramel Cookie Crunch, and ordered it. _Haven't had that in a while... _Arnold thought to himself. While walking to the boarding house and eating his treat, he received a text from Helga._ Finally got my allowance from dipshit. Went to my connection and got the supplies. Can't wait for tonight!_ Her text said. _Looking forward to tonight as well. I looked up the singer up and saw some live videos. She's wild on stage. Also, I asked my grandpa can I use the packard for tonight and he said it's okay. _Arnold texted back. _Damn right, she is. And that's smart. Prefer not to have the stuff while on public transportation. Pick me up at 7?_ Helga new text said. _7 is perfect. See you then_. Arnold final text said. As Arnold arrive back to the boarding house at 12:24 pm, he went straight to his room and put on some jazz to relax for a while. Before he went on to take a nap, he decided to send a quick text to Lila. _Have a good time. See you on Monday. I love you much. _the text to his girlfriend stated.

Arnold arrived to Helga's house at 6:57 pm. Helga was outside of her porch so she wouldn't be bothered by her father. As soon as the Packard pulled up, she got inside and told Arnold to go. As Arnold drove off, he sensed that something was wrong. "Um, is everything okay, Helga?" he asked. "Ugh. It's just Bob as usual. Just talking my ear off about some conference he's going to get an award. Or...something. I barely paid attention. That's why I was already outside waiting for you." Helga explained. "I see." Arnold replied.

"Yeah yeah. But I'm so fucking excited! Seriously, how did you get the tickets?" Helga said. "Geralds friend, Fuzzy Slippers. You know, his mysterious friend. I don't know how he got them but I assume the guy has his own connections. We get our weed and booze from Fuzzy and he gives them to Gerald." Arnold explained. "I remember Hair-boy always mentioning him in fourth grade. You never met the guy?" Helga asked. "Nah. Gerald won't let us. Sometimes I think Gerald is Fuzzy and just fucking with us but it's whatever. If he's real, I prefer not to meet him. The less I know about him, the better. Sometimes less is more, you know?" Arnold explained. "Totally." Helga said. "So my guy got me joints for tonight. I didn't want to bring my bowl. I doubt I'd lose it, but you know." Helga said. "Haha. I get it." Arnold replied.

The concert was one town over and it started at 8 pm. As Arnold drove, Helga got a buzz from her phone. She checked it and it was an email from Ms. Farber stating that she unfortunately can only have one reference letter and Helga is her choice for it. "Heh. Take that, bitch." Helga said to herself. "Huh?" Arnold asked. "Nothing. Just some ballet related stuff." Helga replied. "Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said.

The teens got to the venue and parked at 7:29 pm. To start their night off right, Helga lit up one of the joints and gave Arnold his own joint to smoke. "Key lime again?" Arnold asked after a couple of inhales with his own joint. "You know it, bucko." Helga replied. Arnold made a giggle after her response. "I hope she plays _Poppin_ tonight. I love that song next to Key Lime OG." Helga said. Both teens lit up another joint of their own before leaving the car and head to the venue.

"I'm surprised the show is not twenty-one plus" Arnold said while walking with Helga. "More tickets are sold of its not, I believe." Helga answered. The teens were reeking of the weed, but so as the crowd as they head inside the venue. "Wow. Looks to be about two-hundred people in here." Arnold said and giggled. "Haha. Sounds about right Arnoldo." Helga replied. At 8:03 pm, the teens were in the middle of the crowd. The DJ on stage welcomed the singer, Rico Nasty on stage. The crowd, including Helga, cheered.

Rico told the crowd that the venue already reeked of weed. "Which is the perfect start in this bitch!" Rico stated as the song _Key Lime OG_ started. Everyone cheered. Helga started jump and down with the rest of the crows as the song started.

_I just went to Benihana and I'm smoking sheets and funnel! _

_You a wannabe, who wanna be I'm only 'bout the commas!_

_See me in the street on any day I'm really 'bout that drama!_

_And you know I keep the heat on me, ain't talkin' bout the summer!_

_Smoking Key Lime OG, and this car got two seats _

_When I hop out it dank, you can smell it on me_

_Handle that shit myself, I ain't gon' call police (huh, what?)_

_Keep that bitch on a leash, or keep that bitch from 'round me_

_Yeah! yeah!_

_Walkin' wit' a attitude like what's the problem? _

_I don't hang with DMX I'm with some Ruff Ryders_

_Gas got me high as shit but no, I ain't the pilot _

_I'm the whole meal you hangin' with a whole biter _

_I was hustling when these niggas was wearing Spyder!_

_And I'm servin' like I'm workin' in a fuckin' diner! _

_Bitch I been the flame, I just need a lighter! _

_I'm a doer all these bitches lookin' like some mighters!_

_With the touch I got the Midas! _

_Drinkin' Ace of Spades, you drinkin' apple cider!_

_When I see that hoe, I'ma fuckin' fight her! _

_Mike Tyson, I'ma fuckin' bite her!_

As Helga jumped around Arnold, someone passed a joint to her. The crowd was passing around weed to share. Helga took a hit and pass it to Arnold. "Huh?" Arnold asked. "People are passing it around! Just go with the flow babe!' Helga shouted to Arnold. He then took a hit and then passed the joint the person next to him. Helga sang along with the crowd.

_Smoking Key Lime OG! And this car got two seats!_

_When I hop out it dank You can smell it on me!_

_Handle that shit myself! I ain't gon' call police!_

_Keep that bitch on a leash! Or keep that bitch from 'round me!_

The first song was over and everyone was cheering and clapping. In a few moments, another song started. "Fuck yes! _Oreo_!" Helga shouted.

_Riding in a white vet, black rims, Oreo!_

_Why they don't like me? Ask them, I don't know!_

_Is it cause they can't come close? Shit, probably so!_

_If you ain't gon' do nothing then let it go!_

_Riding in a white vet, black rims, Oreo!_

_Why they don't like me? Ask them, I don't know!_

_Is it cause they can't come close? Shit, probably so!_

_If you ain't gon' do nothing then let it go!_

After the _Oreo_ song, Rico was talking to the crowd and taunting them to go wild. Every few minutes, joints and bowls were being passed around in the crowd. Helga and Arnold had no problem sharing. More songs that were played were, _Smack A Bitch, Back Up, Trust Issues_, and _Sandy_.

High, Arnold grabbed Helga and made out with her. Since they were one town over, they had nothing to worry about. Rico started to talk to the crowd. "I know you ladies atleast blocked one person today." Rico stated. A lot of the girls crowd was shouting random numbers. "Oh, you blocked four bitches?" Rico said. The rapper listening more to the crowd. "Six?!" Rico said. "Shit, I only blocked two today. I need to step my game up like y'all" Rico said as the crowd cheered. The song, _Block list_ started to play. As usual, Helga sang along, loud.

_Yeah yeah!_

_Yeah yeah!_

_Yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah!_

_Rico Rico yea!_

_You know my block list poppin!_

_You ain't gone dish it little boy just stop it!_

_Don't call my phone if you talking that nonsense!_

_He wanna call me but my block list poppin!_

_He talkin' reckless so i had to block him!_

_I took her nigga, bitch that ain't my problem!_

_Now she wanna fight me cause she see i'm poppin!_

_I hat these niggas they be on that option!_

_Told me he love but I stole his wallet!_

_And once he noticed then I had to block him!_

_He wanna smoke well I think I wanna rob him!_

_And once I get back to my crib then I will block him!_

_You know my block list poppinnnnnnn_

_You know my block list poppinnnnnn_

_You know my block list poppinnnnn_

_You know my block list poppinnnnnnnn_

_You know my block list poppin!_

_I be givin' em hell!_

_He keep on ringin' my cellular!_

_Shot a shot and he failed!_

_Know my block list poppin' like my lip gloss!_

_He so mad I keep declining his phone calls!_

_I don't rob 'em, I don't need em!_

_Gettin' money I can't see you!_

_Bitches hatin' i delete 'em!_

_Keep on textin' me like i'm his girl or something!_

_Wait hold up baby don't use too much emojis!_

_He so wrapped up but he doesn't even know me!_

_Don't think you can text me just cause you lonely!_

_I don't wanna be your baby or your homie!_

_Yeah you talk a good game but can you show me!_

_Yeah yeah because my block list poppin!_

After the hook was repeated, the crowd cheered. Helga was screaming her lungs out as Arnold clapped. The type of music he was listening to barely was his cup of tea, but the live experience was amazing to him. Another song, _Rage _started to play.

After the _Rage_ song was over, Arnold and Helga were holding hands and she rested her head on his shoulders. Rico said it's the final song for the night. The song _Poppin_ began to start."OH MY GOD, YES!" Helga screamed. Helga felt a huge chill down her spine and her mind felt like she was on ecstasy. Arnold was high, but he felt happy for Helga, and a little scared as she was going extremely crazy for the final song.

Helga was singing along, jumping up and down, and going apeshit as Rico sing.

_Rico-Rico!_

_This ain't no mother fucking playground! Bitch we don't play 'round! I was wearing wigs! Think I'm moving on to braids now! Everything I do, that she wanna do it too now! Watching how I move, tryna study all the tools! But you can't, you a lame. I can tell your pussy stank!_

_Riding in that big body, when I hop out, bet it dank! I'm on E little bitch, but I got a full tank! Fake on me little bitch, bet it make a bitch shake! First time I hit a mill I went and got some Gucci! Tell these bitches pull up and they playing hooky! If you ain't got bottles or bands bitch, don't book me! _

_RUN UP ON HER, DARK ALLEY, IN A BLACK HOODIE!_

_Bitch this the sugar trap turn your shit to puddin! I'm always in the stu' bitch look at what I'm cookin! I'm always this some new shit so these hoes lookin! And if you run up, I bet you getting your shit tooken!_

_I'm a poppin' ass bitch let me remind ya! Don't hide, I can always come and find ya! Ain't no bitch in me bitch, come proper! In an Audi going fast, you behind us! I'm a poppin' ass bitch let me remind ya! Don't hide, I can always come and find ya! Ain't no bitch in me bitch, come proper! In an Audi going fast, you behind us!_

As the song continues, Helga continued to go wild. She took a hit of a joint that was passed to her and bump Arnold's arm to signal him to take the joint. She handled it to Arnold and took a nice inhale. Helga and the crowd started to sing the final lyrics. To Arnold, it felt like the venue was about to get destroyed and fall down.

_I said I'm in a red Audi, bitches fruit punchin' On a beat I don't punch in…_

_I'M A POPPIN ASS BITCH LET ME REMIND YA! DON'T HIDE, I CAN ALWAYS COME AND FIND YA! AINT NO BITCH IN ME BITCH, COME PROPER! IN AN AUDI GOING, YOU BEHIND US!_

The _Poppin_ song was over, which meant the show was over at which was at 8:46 pm. Helga, Arnold, and the whole crowd cheered to Rico.

Both teens went outside of the venue. "God that was amazing! I fucking love you Arnold!" Helga shouted. "That was amazing! I'm glad you had a great time, Helga!" Arnold said. Helga and Arnold went on to make out on the sidewalk. Arnold grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up in the air. "Yeaaaa. Get it in dude!" A random guy said to them in the background. "Come on, I have an idea." Helga said as she grabs Arnold's hand. The teens went to back to Arnold's grandpas Packard to have sex inside.


	17. Caught

SATURDAY-BALLET CLASS

Yesterday was the best night of Helga's life. She got to see one of her most favorite musicians while being with Arnold at the same time. She originally thought about skipping ballet class but she wanted to talk to Ms. Farber to confirmed that she will make the reference letter about her. After class, she went to Farber's office to chat with the teacher and it was confirmed to Helga that she will be highly considered for the New York school. As Helga left Farber's office and went to the locker room to change, Jennifer confronts her.

"Helga, can I speak to you for a second?" Jennifer asked. Helga was annoyed in Jennifer's presence and did not wish to be around her. "Look, Jennifer, I'm sorry that Farber picked me over you, but get over it." Helga said. "Can I please talk to you in private?" Jennifer asked. Helga released a sigh and decided to follow Jennifer to the shower area of the locker room where it was empty.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, Helga. I know Ms. Farber decided to pick you for the reference letter, but I believe it's rightfully mine now." Jennifer told her. "What the fuck is your problem, Jennifer? You're a spoiled little rich kid. I'm sure your family could donate money or whatever to get you into the school. WHY are you giving me shit?" Helga asked. "I'm going to be clear, Helga. If you don't tell Ms. Farber that you don't want the reference and decided to go somewhere else, I will show everyone what you been up too." Jennifer told her.

"What the fuck of you talking about?" Helga asked. Jennifer pulled out her phone. "Let's see...a picture of you and Lila's boyfriend making out at the concert from last night. Oh, a video of him picking you up and swinging you before you guys kissed. And the best part, a video of you two fucking in that car." Jennifer explained to Helga as she showed the pictures, and played the videos from her phone.

Not only Helga was in silence, but rage was building up inside her. "I was at Rico's last night and saw everything. I was on a tinder date with a computer geek. Now I may be a bitch, but I wouldn't fuck my friend's boyfriend. I'm not against being very baked, but you must be that stupid to be THAT baked not to noticed someone was recording you when you were fucking triangle head in that old ass piece shit car." Jennifer explained.

"You...fucking cun-" Helga sentence was interrupted. "Yeah yeah, I'm a cunt. I'm giving you until next Saturday to tell Ms. Farber that you're backing off and say the letter should be about me. Or I will show this to everyone. Including Lila. Have a nice weekend." Jennifer said to Helga as she left the locker room, leaving Helga all alone.

Helga couldn't say anything back. Her body was frozen up the whole time. _Criminy… _Helga thought to herself.


	18. Hitman

SAME DAY

_I need to talk to you. Call me, ASAP! _Helga text to Arnold right after Jennifer left the locker room. Helga was fully dressed back into her street clothes within a couple of minutes as she got dressed fast. She left the ballet studio without even saying goodbye to the front receptionist.

On the bus, Hegla wasn't in the mood to listen to music. All she could think of is what would happen if Jennifer leaked the affair. Her and Lila become really close this summer. She never thought this would happen, but Lila actually can be considered Helga's best friend, next to Phoebe. If the affair is leaked, she will lose her friendship to Lila. Possibly lose her friendship to Arnold as well. She doesn't know how Phoebe would judge her. In a way, Helga has some sort of regret from accepting the tickets from Arnold now. If she just stayed mad at him instead fall into his arms again, this would've never happened. Helga thoughts were interrupted when her phone was buzzing. It was Arnold calling her.

_Hey. You wanted me to call?_ Arnold asked. _I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Where are you?_ Helga said. _I'm at Gerald Field playing ball with the guys. Taking a break right now_. Arnold replied. _I'm coming over there, now. Just stay there and don't start playing again. It's important. _Helga told him and then hung up.

GERALD FIELD-4:53PM

"You gonna join back, or what?" Gerald said to Arnold. Helga's lover was sitting on one of the benches. " I can't Gerald. Helga called me and wanted to talk to me about something. Said it was important." Arnold replied to his best friend. "Must be that important if you can't even get back into the game." Stinky said. "Well, speak of the devil. There's Helga right now." Stinky continued. As usual, Helga ignored the guys and went straight to Arnold. "We need to go. Now." Helga said. "Okay. Will it take long?" Arnold asked. "Now, Football-head!" Helga said with a frustrated tone. Arnold said goodbye to his friends and followed her.

As Arnold was following Helga off Gerald Field, he was obviously curious. "Is everything okay, Helga?" he asked. "Fucking no. It's not. We need to talk somewhere private. Let's go to your place since it's across the street." Helga replied. "That's fine." Arnold replied to his lover. Arnold had no idea what to think about what was going on. Last night, Helga was in the happiest mood she's ever been in her life, thanks to him. Now it seems that she's in the worst mood. There was only one thing Arnold thought what was the problem._ Oh no… _he thought to himself. They got to the boarding house and went straight to Arnold's room. Helga put down her ballet bag down on his floor and released a big sigh.

"I...I think I know what's going on, Helga. Just tell me...how long?" Arnold asked. "How long what?" she replied. "You said you needed to see me as quickly as possible. You couldn't mentioned the problem in public. You look sweaty and nervous." Arnold explained. "Just relax and breathe, Helga." he continued. Helga actually figured out what Arnold must be thinking. "If you think I'm pregnant, no. I'm not. Although I prefer that instead of this shit." Helga said. "Oh...you're not?" Arnold replied. In a way, Arnold had a big relief. But he was curious of what's going on. "Then what is it, Helga?" Arnold asked.

After releasing another sigh, Helga was ready to talk. "Last night. We...we got caught." she said. Arnold eyes were wide open after what Helga just said. "By...by who?" he asked. "By the worst person that could possibly be. My entitled spoiled bitch of a ballet mate!" Helga explained. "Umm, Jenny?" Arnold asked. "Jennifer! The cunts name is Jennifer! She was at the concert last night. Today after class, she wanted to talk to me in private. She showed me pictures of us kissing inside and outside the venue. And the worst part...she has a video of us fucking in the car!" Helga said. "But...how? That's impossible. Nobody could have seen us. It was dark!" Arnold said. "Yea but I heard MY voice screaming YOUR name. Plus there's a video of you swinging me around and kissing me in front of the venue!" Helga explained.

"Ok. Let's just calm down, Helga. It's obvious that she wants something or she would've told people by now. What does she want from you? Or...us?" he asked. "She wants me to tell our teacher that the reference letter for the school should go to her instead of me. That email I got from my phone last night when you were driving, Ms. Farber said that she's only allowed to write one reference letter. She wanted to write two for the both of us but she said she couldn't. Fucking unreal. The best night of my life, turns out to also be my worst!" Helga said. "Maybe I could talk to talk to her?" Arnold suggested. "Your kinded-heart won't work on this bitch, Arnold. Trust me." Helga claimed. "She's giving me until next Saturday in class to make my decision. (sigh)…You know a hitman by any chance?" Helga asked.

"I...Helga...I'll think of something. Maybe I can found her Facebook to talk to her online. Unless you know where she lives and we could talk to her." Arnold suggested. "No! No online chats. She'll screenshot everything and it'd be more obvious. God! Why the fuck I could've just told you to fuck off when you showed me the tickets!" Helga said. "You don't mean that, Helga. You know I wanted to make things up with you. I'll think of something. I promise." Arnold replied. "Like you promised we wouldn't get caught? Yea. I have complete faith in you, Football-head!" Helga replied. Arnold did not really know what to say after that. "I'll think of something myself. Breaking into her home sounds good so far."


	19. Bruised

For the whole week, things got heated between Arnold and Helga about how to stop their affair from getting exposed. Helga couldn't find out where Jennifer lived. Weirdly, she was looking forward to using the old sneaking skills she used to do when she has to sneak into Arnold's place back in fourth grade.

Since Lila came back into town, she noticed that Arnold was acting strange but he claimed that it was just pre-high school senior shakes. While Arnold was hanging out with the guys, he kept texting and been on the phone with Helga, arguing in front of the guys. It was the same with Helga. Arguing in front of her best friend, Phoebe. One day, Arnold thought maybe they could bribe Jennifer. _She already has rich parents. She won't want money, doi!_ Helga told him over the phone. On Friday night, Helga thought of one final plan. She doesn't want to return to her old ways, but she was going to do if it was necessary.

SATURDAY

During ballet class, Jennifer and Helga kept looking at each others direction. None of the students nor Ms. Farber noticed. Helga never wanted the class to end as quickly as possible. When it did end, Helga and Jennifer waited until everyone left the locker room and it was only the two of them. Alone.

Right after the last student left, Jennifer confronts Helga in the locker room bathroom. "Well? What's going to happen, Helga? Are you going to tell Ms. Farber about _my_ letter? Jennifer asked. "I'm going to be as clear as possible, Jennifer. I'm not telling Ms. Farber anything. I deserve it. It's _my_ future. Not yours. You have everything in the world. You can clearly ask your parents to donate money to the school and I'm highly sure they'll accept you. I have no idea what you would actually gain from telling everyone about me and Arnold. You're not going to say a damn thing. To anybody. I'm only giving you just one warning and this is it, Jennifer." Helga fully explained.

"Don't worry about what I would gain. I can care less about you and triangle head. So I tell you what. You have until tomorrow to email Ms. Farber that you're backing off or I will tell everyone that you and-"

Jennifer's sentence was interrupted when Helga punched her in the jaw. Jennifer fell on the bathroom floor. Helga picks up Jennifer to shove her against the wall. Helga grabbed on to Jennifer's shirt with her left hand and used her right fist to punch the girl a few more times, making Jennifer's mouth covered in blood. Helga's knuckles were hurting after each punch, but that was the least of her concerns. Helga then took Jennifer's phone from her pocket and then she threw it on the other side of the bathroom wall. Helga went on to pick up the phone and inspected it.

The phone was shattered. The front screen was completely cracked and opened. It was impossible to use the phone for anything. "Perfect." Helga said. Helga goes back to Jennifer and threw the phone on the beaten girls head. Helga grabs and lifts Jennifer by her shirt. "Now you have no proof. In fact…" Helga drops the bloody Jennifer then picks up the shattered phone and puts it in her pocket, just to be safe. Helga then grabs Jennifer by her shirt again.

"I warned you but I guess you were too stupid to decide not to listen. So I'm only going to tell you this once and I highly suggest you listen to me well you stupid fucking cunt. If you ever try to fuck with me, or Arnold again, I will fucking kill you. Do you understand-LOOK AT ME!" Helga shouted. A bloody Jennifer looked at Helga's eyes as her own eyes were in tears because of the pain. "Say it! Do. You. Fucking. Understand. Me?!" Helga said as she shook Jennifer. Jennifer nodded her head with a soft _yes_.

Helga then lets her go, making the bruised Jennifer fall back across the wall and on to the floor. Helga goes to turn on one of the sink faucets to wash off the blood he had on her knuckles. Helga took one final look at the girl she just was beaten up and traumatized. Jennifer was in tears from the pain. It wasn't a pleasant site to see, but it felt necessary. "I'll see you around. Remember what I said." Helga said as she left the bathroom.

Gerald visited the boarding house at 4:31 pm. Arnold's grandfather answered the door and informed Gerald that Arnold was in his room. Gerald went up and knocked on Arnold's door and it was answered. "Oh. Hey, Gerald. Did we had plans or something?" Arnold asked. "No, we didn't have plans. But I have to talk to you, man." Gerald stated. "Um, okay." Arnold answered as he let him in. "So, what's up?" Arnold said.

"Dude, me and the guys were talking. We noticed you've been on the phone arguing every time we were hanging out. Even Phoebe told me Helga's been on the phone doing the exact same thing. It has to be with you." Gerald stated. "I'm sorry, Gerald. It's just not that simple to explain." Arnold told his best friend. "Dude, Lila texted me earlier saying you been acting weird when you're with her since she came back. She said she was worried. Look, man, whatever it is, it clearly has something to do with you and Helga. You have been acting weird since Helga pulled you off the game at Gerald Field last week." Gerald stated.

Arnold's phone was buzzing on his bed. He received a text from Helga stating that it is over and they don't have to worry about anything anymore. Unfortunately, Arnold did not realize that his phone buzzed.

"We're basically brothers. Talk to me. I have an idea what's wrong, but I need confirmation. What happened? WHAT is going on man?!" Gerald asked and practically begged. Arnold knew Gerald wasn't going to leave until he tells him what was going on. "(sigh)...ok, Gerald." Arnold said.

Arnold is going to tell Gerald. Everything. He decided to start off with how the affair started...


	20. Caramel Cookie Crunch

SIX MONTHS AGO

For a relaxing Saturday evening, Arnold and Lila were watching the 1973 movie,_ the Vault of Horror _in Lila's living room. Even though Lila was not into horror movies, she enjoyed spending time with Arnold no matter what they were doing. Every once in a while during the movie, Arnold was rubbing her sides and kissing her. She enjoyed the attention, but she was still not ready to go advance in their relationship. "Arnold, I know you want to do more with me. But to be perfectly honest, I'm still not ready. I ever so hope you understand." Lila explains. "I understand Lila. It's okay." Arnold replied to her with a kiss on her forehead.

When the movie was nearly over at 8:53 pm, a thunder lighting shocked the teens. In a few moments, they heard raindrops hitting the windows. "I should start heading out before the rain gets worse. Glad I bought my umbrella." Arnold told her. "That's an oh so good idea." she replied to him. As both teens got up from the couch, Lila handed Arnold his brown jacket. "Thanks." Arnold tells her with a smile. Both of them headed for the door. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Arnold told her. "Okay. I love you ever so much. Text me when you get home." Lila replied. "I will. I love you too, Lila." Arnold replied. After both teens kissed, Arnold heads out the door and proceeded to open his umbrella to start walking home at 8:59 pm.

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Helga returns to her home after ballet class and hanging out with Phoebe at 8:01 pm. She opens the door only to be yelled at by her father. "Hey, Olga! Where have you been? Can a man come to his castle for one night with clean dishes? Is that too much to ask?!" Bob yelling at his daughter. "It's Helga, Bob! And I was at ballet practice! Miriam, you were home all day. You couldn't clean the kitch...of course." Helga sees her alcoholic mother passed out on the living room couch. "Criminy..." Helga mutters to herself. She proceeds to go up to her room. She went ahead to take a quick shower and slip into her pajamas. She wore a plain pink bottom and a black long sleeve shirt with a big pink "H" in the middle. She then puts on her slippers and put on her pink bow. Helga was then startled by a couple of bangs on her door. "OLGA! KITCHEN! NOW!" her father shouts outside her door. "Alright! I'm coming, Bob!" Helga shouted to her father. Helga opens her door and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen sink was filled with dishes that were there for a few days. _Fucking Christ..._ Helga thought to herself. "Miriam, these dishes been on the sink for about three or four days. What the fuck is so hard to clean some dishes?!" Helga shouted to her mother but it was pointless to even shout since her mother was passed out. Bob startled Helga as he grabbed her arm to push her down on the floor and ordered her to clean the dishes and make the kitchen spotless. "Fuck this shit!" Helga shouted. She gets up and heads straight to the front door to leave. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" her father yells.

Helga left and then proceeded to walk very fast away from her home at 9:02 pm. Unfortunately, Helga did not think before she went outside. She had no idea it was raining. She did not think to get her wallet and keys. And worse, she was in her pajamas that was not designed for the current weather. Luckily for her that it was raining lightly and not hard. She continued to walk fast and tried to think of anything else than what her father just put her though.

While turning a corner, she instantly crashes into someone. Both of them fell into the wet ground. "Fucking criminy! Watch where the fuck you're goi...Arnold?!" Helga shouted. She realized who it was. The guy she been in love with since she was three years-old. "I'm so sorry Helga. I didn't see you." Arnold explained. "What are you doing out here, Football-head?" Helga asked. "I was just at Lilas. Why don't you have your coat? It's chilly out here and it's raining. You can catch a cold!" Arnold told her. "What's it to you, bucko?!" Helga shouted to him. "Look, my place is just a few blocks away. Let's get inside as quickly as possible." Arnold grabs Helga by her hand and puts his umbrella over her head.

"What were you doing out on the rain in your pajamas?" he asked her as they were walking to the boarding house. "I...I really don't want to talk about it. I just need to get away right now." Helga answered. "I see." he replied.

Arnold was always nice to her. No matter what the situation was. When Helga found out that Arnold and Lila were an item freshman year, she was devastated, but there was nothing she could do. She knew Arnold and Lila would make a better couple than Arnold and her. She knew that maybe if she didn't bullied Arnold for all those years and just told him her feelings, maybe it would be them as a couple instead. There were times when Helga tried to mess up Arnold's and Lila's night when they were on dates back in fourth grade. Helga even confessed to Lila that she liked Arnold so she could kiss him during a school play. It seemed that Lila completely forgot about that confession. But it did not matter. Helga learned to move on. Since then, she began to become more nicer and be more open to Arnold and others since then. She considered that being just friends with Arnold was better not being around him at all.

Arnold and Helga got to the boarding house at 9:09 pm. As Arnold unlocked and opened the door, he let Helga in first. As he shuts the door, his grandmother came from the kitchen to greet the teens. "FDR! You're back from your business trip. And you bought the First Lady!" his grandmother said. "Hi, grandma. Helga, you want to get something from the kitchen?" Arnold asked. "I guess." she answered. "I've been craving some ice cream when I was walking back. Would that be okay for you?" he asked Helga. "Whatever floats your boat, Football-head." she answered. Both teens went into the kitchen and Arnold opened the freezer and got out a big jug of ice cream. "This is Caramel Cookie Crunch. Got it from Slausens. It that okay?" Arnold asks her. "That's fine. Thanks." Helga replied to him. Arnold got two plastic bowls with two spoons and made the frozen treat for the both of them. As Arnold gives her a bowl, he tells her to go up to his room with him so she can get dry.

"The president and the First Lady is heading up to the Oval Office to discuss the upcoming war!" his grandmother shouted as Arnold and Helga went up to his room. Arnold opens his door and let her in first. "What's up with your grandma?" Helga asked. "It's a long story. We all just roll with it. She calls Lila my mistress. It's weird but it's just how it is." he answered with a chuckle. Arnold offered his computer chair to her. Arnold grabbed another chair and placed it in front of her so he can sit down. As Arnold took a bite of his ice cream, he started to talk to her.

"So how you been? It's been a while since we talked and catch up with each other." Arnold tells her. "Same shit, different day, Football-head." Helga tells him as she takes a bite of her ice cream. " So, why were you walking alone in the rain? In your pajamas? Did...did something happened at home?" Arnold asked. "Bingo. Captain Obvious Football-head got it!" Helga told him.

"Just...just let it out, Helga. Please. Just talk to me." Arnold asked her. Arnold was always the problem-solver. Even though the two teens have a huge history, he was always there to help her. He knew that her home life wasn't the same as his. Arnold felt that Helga was going to snap and vent and he wanted her to just let it out. "Just take your time, Helga. There's no rush." he told her. As much Helga did not to want to think about her home life, she knew that Arnold was the best person for her to talk to. Next to Phoebe. After all, he was always a great listener and adviser whenever they actually talked.

"It's...it's been Hell since day fucking one! My parents treat my sister as valuable and me as worthless. They been neglecting me my whole life because of my fucking sister! Bob barely calls me by my own name. He calls me Olga. How stupid can someone fucking be when they have to be reminded to call their daughter by their real name every FUCKING day! Every. Fucking. Day! Everyone thinks Olga is sooooo smart and perfect, but she's just stupid and fucking blind! She doesn't understand that her actions could make someone else suffer. The stupid fucking bitch soaks up all of Bob and Miriam's affections so they won't have to notice me. It's bad enough that my parents don't care about me, but my only sibling doesn't fucking either!"

As Helga explaining to Arnold, she took a bite of her ice cream, thinking that the cold treat could calm her down. "I'm...I'm so sorry Helga." Arnold told her. Helga then got up from his chair so she could sit up to rant more after she took another bite of her ice cream.

"I had to go to the first day of preschool alone. Fucking, ALONE! Check this out. I looked this up a while ago. Olga and Helga are the same fucking name! It's just in different languages. The most attention I ever got in my whole life was back when I was the 'it' girl in fourth grade. By the time I was three years-old, I was already used to being treated as a worthless and hopeless little shit that doesn't matter. I swear, if I got kidnapped, I bet that my parents wouldn't even noticed! It's like I was adopted! I have a narcissist for a father and an alcoholic for a mother! Bob would only get involved in my life if it somehow benefited him and only him. Miriam is just a worthless cunt. I had to learn how to make my own food because Miriam always forgets to grocery shop." she stated.

Helga's eyes started to get watery. "All I ever wanted was a little respect and attention. Nobody ever gave it to me. Nobody ever gave a fuck about me. Until…until I met you. The first day of preschool." Helga explained. "I...I remember that night. My grandpa drove me to preschool and I saw you. You was covered in mud and looked sad. I thought you needed a little help because it was raining so I put my umbrella top of you...just like tonight." Arnold said.

"You...you were literally the first person to notice me. You actually noticed me. You actually paid attention to me. You realized that I existed. You treated me...with kindness. You actually...cared. I bullied you because of this. It was why I was mean to everyone. I needed the attention because I didn't get any at home! All I knew what to do was being a fucking bitch. Deep down, I was frustrated and depressed. Do you have any idea how much fucking therapy I went through?!" Helga stated as tears ran down her cheeks.

Helga confessed to Arnold as more tears ran down her face. She started to feel awkward in front of him. She went to put her bowl of ice cream down on his computer desk. 'Helga…' Arnold said. "I need to go now." she tells him and heads for the door. "Helga, no!" Arnold catches her which it made him dropped his bowl of ice cream on the floor. Luckily the bowl was plastic but there was ice cream splattered in his floor. He grabbed Helga to avoid her from running out of his room. With tears running down her face, she looked away from him. "Helga. Look at me." Arnold asked her. Her face full of tears and was still turned away from his face. Arnold grab her chin gently to make her look at him. "Look at me, Helga." he asked in a more demanding way. Both teens locked eyes.

"You are not worthless. You're amazing. You have friends who cares about you. No matter how bad you treated us back then, we always had your back. You're a wonderful person, Helga. You helped us save the neighborhood. You helped me find my parents. If you really don't think no one cares, you're with someone who does. Right in front of you. Me, Gerald, Phoebe, and everyone else cares about you. If I was really the only person in this world who cares about you Helga, then so be it. You have me." Arnold explained to her. He wipes out the tears from her face with both his thumbs. "I'm always here for you, Helga. No matter what. I love you." Arnold told her.

As both of them hugged, their heads was on each others shoulders. "Arnold...Arnold...I..." she whispers to him. "Its okay, Helga. I'm right here. Just let it out." he replied as he hugs her tight. She was touched by his words. "Let it out..." she repeated him. More tears were running down Helga's cheeks that went down to Arnold shoulders. But he didn't care.

Helga did not give it anymore thought. It didn't matter anymore. He told her to let it out and now that is exactly what she was going to do. "Arnold..." Helga said as she whispers to his ear. She releases her head from his shoulder, looks into his green eyes, grabs his head, and kisses him, passionately.

The kiss lasted a few seconds. She released her lips from his and looks at him. Arnold didn't have a response. He didn't know how to respond to what just happened. A kiss between them was not something new. She kissed him on top of the roof of the FTi building. He kissed her at San Lorenzo. Both times, they just figured it was a heat of the moment.

"I need to go..." Helga said and she tried to make another excuse to leave. But Arnold didn't let her go. "Helga, wait...please..." he whispers to her. He stared into her teary eyes, until he puts his lips into hers. He kisses her more as he touches her face to whip off the rest of the tears on her face with his thumbs. He then released his lips from hers. Helga returns the flavor by kissing him. Both teens were now making out. As they stood and kissed, Arnold was rubbing her back with his hands and slowly moves his hands down to squeeze her buttocks. With their lips locked, she started to push him slowly towards the wall.

His shoe kicked his ice cream bowl making an even bigger mess, but either of the teens didn't noticed or just didn't care. Helga continued to push Arnold until his back was against the wall next to his computer desk. After a few moments of kissing, she started on sucking his tongue. She then puts her right hand down into his pants, rubbing him. Arnold then started to kiss and lick her neck, making her moan. She grabs his head to kiss him more. She then started to unbuckle his belt.

By then, Arnold snaps out of it and released his lips from hers. Helga unbuckled his belt but Arnold grabbed her hands to stop her from unzipping his jeans. "Helga…" he whispered to her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him, but she already knew the answer. "Helga...I...we...we shouldn't do this..." Arnold whispers to her. "We shouldn't. But...do you want to?" Helga whispered back. Arnold didn't answer her. "Maybe I should go..." Helga said for the third time, but he didn't let her go. "No, Helga. I don't want you to go. And I...I want to..." Arnold whispered as he pressed his lips against hers again.

After a few new moments of kissing, Arnold took off her pajama shirt and started to rub her breast. "So soft…" Arnold said to her as he begins to suck on both of her nipples. Helga closed her eyes and moaned. Arnold then took off her bow which let her hair down. He looked at and smiled. "I always liked this. It's pink. Like your pants." Arnold said with a smile. Helga smiled as she went up to kiss him again.

More few moments of kissing, Helga then grabs Arnold by his shirt to pushes him towards his bed with their lips locked. Arnold got on top of his bed on his back as Helga got on top of him. She pressed her lips against his again and sucked on his tongue more. She puts her breast into his face. As she rubs her breast on his face, he was licking, sucking and biting her nipples, making her breathe heavy. After a few moments, she gets off him to take off her pajama pants and her slippers. Helga was fully naked in front of Arnold. "Wow...you look great. You exercise?" Arnold ask her. "Something like that." she replies with a smile.

"Do you have protection?" Helga asked. "Yea." Arnold replied. He gets took off his shoes, socks, and pants. He grabs his wallet from his pants and took a condom wrapper out. Arnold was now only on his boxers and it was clear that he had a full erection. Helga then pull down his boxers and rubs on his member. Arnold proceeded to take the condom out of the wrapper and unrolled it. Helga takes the condom from his hands and put it into his member as she kisses him. "Make love to me." Helga said as she went back to his bed on her back. Arnold grab her right ankle and put it on his left shoulder. "Please go slowly." Helga requested. "I will. I promise." he replied as he gave her a final kiss before inserting himself into her.

ARNOLDS BED-5:42AM

Arnold had woken up. Helga was snoring and he noticed she drooled on his chest. In a couple of minutes, she woke up. "Hi..." Arnold asked her. "Hi..." Helga replied. "Shit...I'm sorry." Helga said as she was rubbing off her drool off of him. "It's okay." he replied.

As Helga looked at his clock, she realized that she actually needed to get home. "I really have to go now. I have an assignment to finish before it's due on Monday." Helga told her. "I'll walk you home." Arnold replied. "No, that's fine. But thanks. I'll be okay, Arnold." Helga said. "Okay." Arnold said and smiled at her. He then got off the bed and went to his computer desk to check his phone. He realized that he had received a text from Lila a few hours ago that she hope he sleeps well. Arnold completely forgot to text her that he made it home. He completely forgot about Lila as a whole. As Helga was putting her pajamas back on, Arnold was looking at his phone background, which is selfie picture of him and Lila. "I'm um...ready to go now..." Helga informed Arnold.

Both teens head downstairs to the front door. While he holds her hand, comforting her. As Arnold opens the door for her and let her walk in front of it, they both hugged. "Arnold...I...are... are you okay? Do you feel any..." Helga asked but couldn't finish her question. It was unclear to either of them that one or the other have any regrets._ Does he think I'm a slut? _she thought to herself. "Helga, it's okay. We'll talk later. Just get home safe. Please." Arnold told her. All he cared about was Helga getting home.

As both teens let go of each other, Arnold give her one last kiss. As he released his lips from hers, they both stared at each other with an awkward smile. It was clear that they both enjoyed that final kiss. "Please get home safe. I love you, Helga. I mean it." Arnold whispered as he gave her a bonus kiss. "I...I love you too." Helga whispered back. She then she left to go home.

While Helga was walking home and limping, her mind was in silence. She couldn't think of anything besides the directions to her place. She returned home at 6:02 am. Surprisingly, the doors were unlocked. Stating she was the last to use the door when she walked out. Miriam was still passed out of the couch and Bob was sleeping on his chair in front of the TV that was on reruns of the Wheel. It's possible that her parents did not even noticed that she was gone. She went upstairs straight to her room. She curls up in her bed.

_What if he tells his friends? What if rumors will spread in school? Will people will think I'm a slut?_ Helga's the type of person who doesn't care what others think of her. But it matters when it involves Arnold. There were a couple of tears running down her cheeks. To her, it's unknown why she has tears. Either because she lost her virginity to the guy she was in love with, or because she helped the nicest and loyalist guy in the world who she's in love with, cheat on his girlfriend. All she wants to do is sleep what happened off and rethink everything later. Helga finally passed out in her bed at 6:14 am.

The next day at 1:54 pm, Arnold went to Helga's Facebook profile to send her a message. _Hey. Can we talk in person?_ His message said. Eventually, Arnold got a Facebook message from Helga. _Can we talk at your place?_ Her message said. _Sure. I'll be home all day. If you want, we can talk in my roof. Just climb my fire escape_ He said. _K. __I'__ll be there around 6:30 _she said. _See you __then_ Arnolds final message said.

Helga got to Arnold's place at 6:35 pm. She went up to the small alley and used his fire escape to climb up to his roof. As she got on top and on the roof, Arnold was there, waiting. Helga then went up to him. "Hey…" Arnold started the conversation. Arnold seemed to be in a nice mood as always, but Helga felt different. Helga was thinking what to say to him over and over all day.

"Arnold...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I used you. I used you because I-" Helga was interrupted by Arnold. "No! Don't think that you used me at all, Helga. You didn't." Arnold said. "But I made you cheat on Lila. I made you into something that's not you. You're the most kind-heart person I know and I made you into a cheater." Helga replied. "It's okay, Helga." Arnold said. "What if...what if I told you...I...liked it?" Arnold said. Helga eyes popped out.

"You...liked it?" Helga replied. "Yea." Arnold said. "I need to know though. Helga...was...was I your...first?" Arnold continued. "You were…" Helga answered. "You were mine too." Arnold said. "You and Lila never...did it?" Helga asked. "No. She's still not ready. I'm fine with that." Arnold answered as he stepped closer to her. "I'm also fine with doing this." Arnold said as he put his lips into hers.

After he released his lips with hers, they locked eyes. "You...you don't think I'm a slut?" Helga whispered to him. "No. I don't think that at all. Because you're not." Arnold answered as he kissed her again. It took Helga no time to figure out what Arnold wanted do. He wanted her. He wanted him and her to have an affair. Helga wanted to be with him her whole life, but she never expected it to be like this.

After both teens lips was released again, she looked at him "Arnold. I…I don't know what to feel about this. This doesn't make sense. Arnold...what if we get caught?" She asked. Arnold made a chuckle. "We won't get caught, Helga. I promise." he replied as he kissed her again. "I love Lila. And I love you too. And I want you, Helga." Arnold then invites her to have dinner with him in his room and then into his bed.

She accepted it.


	21. I Broke Her Jaw (I think)

Arnold explained everything to Gerald. About the affair and the blackmail. It took Arnold ten minutes to explain everything and Gerald was in silence and shock the whole time. "Dude...I...I dunno what to say. You're the last person I figure who would do something like this. I thought you did cheat with Helga and got her pregnant. Well, I was half right." Gerald stated. "I thought Helga was pregnant when she needed to talk to me. She said she preferred that than this situation. I know what I've been doing is wrong, Gerald. It's just...I dunno what to do now." Arnold said.

"You and Helga been doing this for months? Am I the only person you told?" Gerald asked. "Yea. I'm sorry Gerald. I thought about telling you but I just...couldn't. You must think I'm a piece of shit." Arnold stated. "Well, you are, haha. But you're still like my brother man." Gerald said. "Heh. Thanks, Gerald. Helga was talking about getting a hitman to silence Jennifer. I'm hoping she was kidding." Arnold replied. "Maybe you guys could I dunno...bribe her? Or find Mr. Smith? Wasn't he in the CIA?" Gerald suggested. "We never knew what he did for a living. I or the borders haven't heard from him in years. It doesn't matter. There's only one option where she told won't tell anyone. She wants Helga to give up her reference letter."

The two guys were startled when there was a couple of knocks at the door. Arnold opened the door and the figure pushes him to get inside his room. It was Helga.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you...why is he here?" Helga asked. "Ummm hey, Helga. I was just about to leave." Gerald claimed. Gerald said goodbye to both of them and left the room. "What's going on, Helga?" Arnold asked. "Jennifer won't be saying anything now. We're okay." Helga said. "How? What happened?" Arnold asked.

"I broke her jaw. At least I think. Maybe. Don't matter. She's not going to say anything to anyone." Helga explained as she shows Arnold the damaged phone. "Helga! That wasn't necessary!" Arnold said. "Yes, it was! Believe me, this was the last thing I wanted to do but she left me no choice. I was actually being civil but she didn't care. She brought this on herself. Can you at least pretend to be happy that we won't get caught you fucking asshole? Helga said.

Arnold made a sigh and said okay. "I'll let myself out." Helga said as she was reaching for the door. "Look Helga-" Arnold said.

"Shut up." Helga reply to him as she closes his door and left the boarding house.


	22. Jerry

THREE WEEKS LATER

Since the day she "took care" of the Jennifer situation and their argument, Arnold and Helga have not been talking to each other. Arnold did apologize to Lila for having her worried. Helga and Lila have practicing ballet with each other and going to class as usual. The only thing that was different was that Jennifer stops attending the class as Ms. Farber told the girls that she moved away. Like Arnold, Helga decided to tell Phoebe about the affair and blackmail situation. Like Gerald, Phoebe was shocked. Phoebe told Helga that she doesn't judge her, but believed that it would best to end the affair. Helga hasn't confirmed or denied to end stop seeing Arnold but she said that she needed some space.

Arnold and Lila went on a quick evening date at an Asian restaurant. While eating, Lila received an email from the high school about welcoming students back and going to have an All-Student Email system where students would receive important updates. As the couple was paying for the meal in front, Lila saw a familiar figure and someone else. "Hello, Helga!" Lila said. Arnold turned around to see his lover that he hasn't seen for weeks. "Evening Lila. Hey...Football-head." Helga replied. "An oh so hello to you as well!" Lila said to Helga's friend. "Hey. I'm Jerry." the friend replies to Lila. "Jerry goes to our school. He's about to be a junior." Helga explained. Arnold was in silence until he told everyone that they need to go.

The couple arrived at Lila's place at 8:32 pm. "That restaurant was fun. I had an oh so good time with you Arnold. Arnold...are you okay?" Lila asked. Arnold looked distracted from his phone from a couple of texts during the way back to Lilas. _Who's Jerry?_ Arnold's text stated. _My date. Why?_ Helga replied. _Nothing _Arnold's final text stated. "Arnold?" Lila said. "Huh? Oh. I'm sorry Lila. I was...looking at that school email. But I thought the restaurant was great." Arnold said while he smiled at his girlfriend.

Arnold then went up to Lila to kiss her. Lila kissed him back as Arnold returned the favor. Arnold then slowly pushes Lila until her back was against her door. Arnold then started to lick and make soft bites to her neck. "Oh, Arnold...Arnold…" Arnold then went to rub her breast. "Arnold...wait. I'm still not ready. But really soon. I promise." Lila tries explaining to him. "Arnold...Arnold...Arnold!" Lila shouted to him. He finally got the hint to release his mouth with her and stop touching her.

"I'm...I'm sorry Lila. Must be the senior jiggles." Arnold stated. "It's okay hun. I understand. I'm nervous about senior year too." Lila replied. I'll text you when I get home. I love you...Lila." Arnold said as he gave her a soft kiss. Lila kissed him back and told him to be safe.

The next day at 12:44 pm, Arnold visited Helga at her place. Helga answered and shut the door so both teens will stay in front of her porch. Helga looked annoyed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. That's all." Arnold claimed. "I'm doing fine. A simple text would've been better. Are we done?" Helga stated. "Helga, I really just wanted to check up on you. I miss spending time with you. It just that it seems that you're hanging with this Jerry guy." Arnold said. "Yeah, he's my drug dealer. So...what's it to you, bucko?" Helga asked. "What? Do you think you can tell me what to do like I'm your girlfriend? I'm not Lila." she continued.

"No shit, you're not Lila. That's why I came to see you. Arnold said. "I'm not in the mood for that nor of your shit, Football-head.." she said. "But you have time for this Jerry kid?" Arnold asked. "Arnold, get the fuck out of my face!" Helga said as she pushed him.

"What's your fucking problem, Helga?" Arnold asked. "My problem is some douchebag who I don't want to talk too right now is bothering me. If he doesn't fuck off, I might have to get all Jennifer on this dude."

"(sighs)..whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said to her as he walked away. "Yea, Fuck you too." Helga replied and went back inside her house.


	23. I Love You More

**Disclaimer: The song**** title and lyrics are**** owned by Rico Nasty **

ONE WEEK LATER

_Helga, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I couldn't control my emotions when I saw you with that other guy. I used emotions instead of logic. I want to make things up. I don't want our friendship to end like this. Please. Talk to you soon._

As Arnold was typing on his computer, he looked at the message over and over until he was ready to press the enter key which made the message be sent to Helga's Facebook message box. In ten minutes, Arnold got a message.

_It's okay. My parents aren't home so you can come by to talk whenever._ Helga's messaged stated. _I'll be there in 20 minutes._ Arnold messaged back._ Don't be a jerk and ruin my high._ Helga's final message said.

Arnold arrived at Helga's at At 2:24 pm. She unlocked the door and let him in. "I can tell you're having the time of your life." Arnold stated as he smelled marijuana on her. Helga was wearing her normal pajama pink bottom and a short white tank top while being barefooted. "Come to my room." Helga asked him. After the teens went into her room, Helga stared at Arnold and asked if he was at the gym as Arnold was wearing Grey sweatpants with a Grey hoodie. "Heh. No, I just thought of something simple to put on." Arnold replied. "Shut up for a second. I need to replay this." Helga said as she went to her laptop to start playing_ In The Air_ by Rico Nasty. She then grabs her pink bowl and had a hit. When Rico started to sing, Helga started to slow dance and sang along.

_So much money in the air, in the air, air!_

_Roll it up, put one in the air, in the air, air!_

_Keep the hating shit over there, over there, there!_

_So much money in the air, in the air, air!_

_The shit I think about, you should put me in a crazy house!_

_I hope that you don't wait 'til it's too late!_

_For you to shut your mouth!_

_I gotta see it to believe it, I ain't with the word of mouth!_

_Tell me who the problem now!_

_Point 'em out and take 'em down!_

As the song continued, Helga then went up to Arnold to give him her bowl so he can take a hit. "Well, I guess a couple wouldn't hurt." Arnold stated as he inhaled.

"So are you going to apologize for being a jerk now?" Helga asked as she continued to dance. Arnold went in to press the spacebar on her laptop to make the music stop. "Hey, what gives, bucko?" Helga asked. Arnold went ahead to softly grab her by her arms.

"Listen to me, Helga. I've known you my whole life. You're one of my best friends. I'm not going to have our friendship go into the trash because of something so...trivial. Look, I'm glad you took care of the problem. I just preferred if you want another route but I guess you really didn't have a choice." Arnold stated. "Mmmhm" Helga said. "You know that I love you, Helga. Right?" Arnold explained.

"I...I know you do." Helga replied. "Helga, listen to me...we need to just be more careful. We about to be in our final year of high school. Let's make our final year have good memories before we go on to have separate lives. You and me. I'm sorry that I was jealous of Jerry. It's just...I was jealous because I care about you. I care about you so much. I love Lila, but...it's you who I love more."

"Look at me, Helga. Are you going to fight it or accept the truth and let take care of you?" Arnold said as he bites her neck. "Dammit, Football-head." Helga said as she grabs his head. She licked her tongue on his lips and then started to kiss him. "We still going to fuck in the boiler room at the ten-year reunion right?" she asked him. "No. It'll be in the cafeteria. And then round two inside the janitors closet. Arnold told her with a smile.

Arnold went ahead and took off her short tank top. Exposing her breast, Arnold grabs them to lick and suck on her nipples. Arnold pushes her until her back was against the wall. Helga then helps him take off his Grey hoodie. Like Helga, Arnold chest exposed. "Make a memory right here. Fuck me. Against my wall like an animal." Helga tells him as she took off her pajama bottoms. While kissing him, Helga pulls down his sweatpants and boxers.

Arnold picked up Helga to fuck her against her wall. With bangs on her wall, Arnold looked at Helga in her eyes. "You miss this dick, don't you" Arnold whispers to her. "Yes...I do…" Helga replied. "You're going to stop seeing Jerry?" Arnold whispers to her as he strokes. "Yes...I will stop seeing Jerry..." Helga told him. As Helga moans, she asked Arnold whisper to her. "Say it. Say it to me. Tell me you love me." Helga asked while being inserted.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I fucking love you." Arnold kept repeating.


	24. My Arnold

It was the final weekend before the teens start their senior year in high school. Arnold and Helga's relationship was back in good terms. Arnold felt more relaxed with his friends and of course, with Lila. Helga felt the same being in ballet class with Lila and hanging with Phoebe. Helga's best friend disagreed with Helga decision to still see Arnold on the side, but Phoebe kept it to herself. Arnold and Helga's affair was back to normal.

Lila was at the Hillwood shopping mall. She went to a store to pick up custom lingerie that was designed by her classmate and friend, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Lila then needed to go to one more store and pick up another order. A gift she got for Arnold.

While Lila was back in her room, she took out her shopping gifts. She looked and admired the lingerie she had, but she was more focused on the gift. It was a picture frame of her and Arnold in a selfie. The same photo Arnold had on his phone background for mouths. Behind the frame, there was a saying:

_My angel_

_My soul mate _

_My Arnold _

_I will love you for ever so ever_

_-Lila_

In a couple of days, Lila was going to give her virginity to Arnold.


	25. All-Student Email

Lila woke up Monday morning at 6:33 am. She was excited and nervous at the same time. It's the first day of senior year. It was also her and Arnold's three-year anniversary of their relationship. Sunday evening, she texted Arnold to not make plans and stay with her after school. After her shower and breakfast, she received a text from Arnold at 7:40 am that he was outside. Lila went outside with her backpack and saw her boyfriend. "Hey!" Lila shouted to Arnold as she ran up to him to kiss him. "Happy anniversary, Lila." Arnold said to her after she released her lips from his. "Happy anniversary dear! It's going to be an oh so great day." Lila replied.

"You mentioned something about a surprise after school?" Arnold asked when the couple was walking to school. "That's correct daring. Just meet me after school at my locker and I'll explain." Lila stated. "Sounds like a plan." Arnold said.

The couple got to the front of Hillwood High School and met up with Gerald and Phoebe. "Hey, dude!" Gerald said as he and Arnold did their handshake. "Hey man" Arnold responded. "Kon'nichiwa to you Arnold and Lila." Phoebe's way of saying hello. "Hello to you, Gerald and Phoebe. Happy first day of being seniors!" Lila said. "And happy anniversary to you!" a random figure said. It was Helga approaching the four teens from behind.

"Thank you ever so much, Helga!" Lila replied. "I can't believe it's been three years of me and Arnold dating." Lila continued. Gerald and Phoebe were feeling a bit awkward as Helga just chuckled. "You guys have any plans for your anniversary?" Helga asked. "Oh, just something to do after school. I can't tell Arnold about it until after" Lila stated. "Heh. Um, anyone has fifth-period lunch?" Arnold asked his friends. "I do, Helga" replied. "Well then, ok." Arnold answered. "Pardon, but I believe it's time for our first classes." Phoebe stated. "Didn't take that long for Phoebe to start being nerd, haha. Let's start this shit." Gerald said.

Arnold started first his period with History. One of the first things the teacher told the students was to shut off their phones. Taking out and looking at his phone, Arnold forgot to charge it which meant the phone was at forty-seven percent. He decided to turn it back on for fifth-period lunch. As Arnold was walking down the hall to head to his second-period class, some kids were laughing in the background.

Since in-between classes, people were looking at Arnold and laughing but he really didn't give it any thought. During fourth-period art class, students were looking at Arnold and smirking but still, Arnold hasn't noticed. After art class, he then turned on his phone. The first thing he noticed that he missed five calls from Gerald. He then noticed a text message from Gerald. _Where are you?! Did you see the all-student email?!_ the texts said. Confused from the text, Arnold then went on his school email app. An email was sent out to all students at 08:05 am. But Arnold turned off his phone a couple of minutes earlier. The subject line on the email said _The Truth about Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki_. Arnold's eyes open wide as he looked at the email which has descriptions, pictures, and videos of him and Helga.

"Oh my god..." Arnold said to himself.


	26. The Truth

From: unknown

To: All Students

Subject Line: The Truth about Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki

_Who I am is not important. But why am I releasing this information? To tie up loose ends. _

_From my sources, I was told that Arnold Shortman was one of the nicest person in the town, Hillwood. That he's the purest of heart person. However, would a pure of heart person cheat on his innocent girlfriend? With Helga Pataki?_

_*Part of the email shows a picture of Arnold and Helga kissing at the Rico Nasty's concert*_

_In case you think the photo is photoshop, here's a video. _

_*The .mp4 video showed both Arnold and Helga outside the venue. "God that was amazing! I fucking love you, Arnold!" Helga shouted. "That was amazing! I'm glad you had a great time, Helga!" Then the video shows both of them making out on the sidewalk as he grabbed Helga's buttocks and lifted her up in the air. "Yeaaaa. Get it in dude!" A random guy said in the background of the video. "Come on, I have an idea." Helga said as she grabs Arnold's hand and they went towards a car.*_

_I'm sure you're in shock, but it only gets worse._

_*Another .mp4 video played. It was dark in the video, but can clearly hear Helga's voice screaming Arnold's name as they were having sex in the car*_

_If you think the video is too dark, you can clearly see them having sex across this wall and this was a few days ago. _

_*The .mp4 video was showing Helga's window. It was obvious that the video was being recorded from a tree. As the video zoomed up, it was showing Arnold pinning Helga against the wall. And then the audio was playing. "-I was jealous because I care about you. I care about you so much. I love Lila, but...it's you who I love more." The video then skips to Arnold fucking Helga against the wall. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I fucking love you."*_

_Arnold loves Lila, but loves Helga more? Why do people cheat? Especially to a completely innocent person?_

_Go ahead and ask Arnold Shortman and/or Helga Pataki. _


	27. Secret's Out

_Can Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki, please report to the principal's office? Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki. Please report to the principal's office _an intercom on the ceiling announced.

"Fuck!" Arnold roared. The hallway was filled with students laughing at him. Arnold rushes downstairs to head towards Lila's locker. He started to slow down as he saw Rhonda, Phoebe, and Gerald. With Lila.

"Seriously, Arnold? Seriously?!" Rhonda talking to Arnold. He ignored her to focus on Lila who was clearly in tears. Lila turned around slowly to look at Arnold. Lila's eyes were bloodshot red and she was shaking the more she saw him. Her boyfriend. Her soul mate. Her betrayal.

"I...I don't understand!" Lila said. "Lila...I'm so sor-" before Arnold could finish, Lila slapped him. Arnold was in silence. "Why?" Lila asked while being in tears. Before Arnold could say something else, Lila slapped Arnold again. And again. Gerald grabbed Lila as it looked like she wanted to annihilate Arnold. Gerald holds on to Lila as she collapses on the floor continuing to cry. "Lila, please!" Arnold said as he moved towards his girlfriend.

"Don't, Arnold. Just don't." Rhonda said as she held Arnold. Phoebe told Gerald she'll take it from there. "Get him away from me!" Lila said as she was crying hard. "Let's just go man." Gerald said as he advised his best friend to walk away with him. Phoebe and Rhonda were left with a devastated Lila.

"This is bad, man." Gerald stated. "You fucking think?!" Arnold answered. Both teens were walking fast as more students were pointing and laughing at Arnold. The boys then caught up with their other friends.

Harold, Stinky, and Sid were confused and pissed off at Arnold. "By gosh, Arnold. I would never think you'd do something like that. Especially to Lila. She's so innocent." Stinky stated. "We have your back bro, but it's just...not now. What were you thinking?! And with Helga?!" Sid asked. "Helga…" Arnold said to himself. Arnold then ran out of the front door. "Arnold, wait!" Gerald shouted as his best friend ran outside and away from the high school property.

Arnold took out his phone and called Helga. Following a couple of dial tones, Helga answered. _WHAT?!_ She said. _Helga, where are you?!_Arnold asked._ I left! I'm at Mighty Pete!_ Helga replied. I_'m coming over there, now. Do not leave!_ Arnold said.

Arnold arrived at Mighty Pete at 1:18 pm. Arnold climbed up to the treehouse. Helga was there with her eyes watery and looking enraged. Both teens looked at each other. Either knew who was going to say what first. "I need to think about this." Arnold tells her. "YOU?!" Helga yelled. "My chance to get into the school in New York might be ruined now. Stop thinking about yourself because you're not the only one who's suffering from this shit!" Helga tells him.

"I thought you took care of her!" Arnold said. "I DID. She must've had backup her phone or something! I don't understand why she would leak it now! If you don't remember, I suggested a hitman. I kinda was serious about that, stupid Football-head!" Helga stated. Then, all Helga could do is chuckled.

"I should've known better. All this time. Lila never fucked you. All this time you were just using me for sex!" she tells him. "NO! That's not true at all!" Arnold replies. "That night you left her house, I bet she didn't want to have sex so you used me instead!" Helga stated. "NO! That's something I would never do!" Arnold yells. "Cheating on your girlfriend. Yea, that's clearly something you would do! And did!" Helga yells. "Stop fucking with me, Helga!" he yells. "Me fucking me you? Yea, that's not happening anytime soon now, bucko!" Helga tells him. "Keep your voice down." Arnold asked her. "Fuck you!" Helga responded.

"I just wanted to help you that night! You started it by kissing me! I didn't put a gun into your head and made you kiss me!" Arnold stated. "And I asked if you wanted to do it and you just kissed me back! I didn't put a gun to YOUR head, you son of a bitch!" she shouts. "Then...then you have the fucking NERVE to be jealous when I started to see Jerry. It clearly said on that little shit note of yours that you wanted to stop seeing me anyways! You got jealous because I started to sleep with someone else instead of you!" Helga yelled. "You...you were sleeping with him too?" Arnold asked.

"What's it to you?! You just proved my point! It's perfectly clear that you WERE using me the whole time! You toyed with my emotions and I bet you tricked me into fucking you again because you got those concert tickets. And I bet you tricked me again the other day when you told me you loved me!" Helga said. "That is NOT true at all! I simply wanted to make things up like I always do!" Arnold claimed. "Yea, make things up because I was the only one who was willing to fuck you and not Lila. You USED me, you unbelievable fucking bastard!" Helga yells at him. "Don't you fucking dare call me that!" In a rage, Arnold did not think about what he was going to say next. "Listen to me, Olga-"

Arnold was in silence. Just as Helga.

"Helga...I'm...I'm so sor-" his sentence was interrupted after Arnolds left side of his face felt pain. The same pain he felt from Lila earlier. Helga slapped him. "You piece of fucking shit..." Helga said with tears bursting down her cheeks. "Don't. You. Fucking. Ever. EVER talk to me again!" Helga pushes him away and leaves. Arnold was in silence and was hurt. Physically because of the slap and mentally.

Arnold stayed in at Mighty Pete in silence for twenty minutes. His mind was all over the place. Thinking of any type of excuse to explain to Lila. But he knew he was in too deep. There was no excuse to explain.

Arnold decided he had no choice but to return to the boarding house. While walking back home, Arnold received a text from Lila at 1:59 pm. _I never want to see you again. Please stay away from me _the text says. "No...please" Arnold said to himself. He kept trying to call her as he kept getting disconnected. After the fifth attempt, a message said that the number is not available. It was clear that Lila blocked his number. "Shit!" Arnold said to himself.

Lila went home soon after Gerald and Arnold left her with Phoebe and Rhonda. Her father was at work. Rhonda was the only one to choose to stay with Lila to comfort her. Her whole world was turned in one day. Lila felt completely stupid. Lila looked at the gift she got for Arnold. The picture frame of her and him in the selfie.

_my angel_

_my soul mate _

_my Arnold _

_I will love you for ever so ever_

_-Lila_

More tears ran down her cheeks as she read the quote over and over. She also glanced at the lingerie she bought. Today was the day she was really looking forward too. Giving herself to Arnold. Now it's impossible "What she has that I don't have, Rhonda?" Lila asked her friend. "It's not your fault, Lila. It's NOT YOUR FAULT. It was all him. Him and Helga. This is NOT your fault at all" Rhonda stated. All Rhonda could do is hold and comfort Lila. Eventually, Lila cried herself to sleep.

Helga went home and headed straight to her room. On the stairs, her mother called her. Miriam had no idea Helga was home early from school. It wouldn't matter if she did. "Oh, honey. There was a letter for you earlier today. I put it in your room." Miriam said to Helga. Helga didn't reply as she continued to go straight to her room. She noticed on her nightstand that there was an envelope with her name on it. Helga grabs the envelope and there was a handwritten letter. She starts reading:

_Whatever feelings you're experiencing as you read this, I'm sure it's well deserved. I decided to let you get away with what you did to me, but I will not let you get away with what you been doing behind Lila's back and still call her a friend. I told my parents that I was mugged at our own town which is why we moved away. While I was getting my mouth redone, I asked my tinder date who is a big computer geek from that night, backup my files from my phone. And since he was a nice creepy stalker, I had him spy on you. I almost give up on the spying until he reported to me the footage if you and trianglehead fucking in your room. By now, the whole school knows what kind of person you really are._

_Have a nice life._

_-J _

"Fucking bitch!" Helga shouted as she punched a hole in the wall next to her bed. Her own world was destroyed. The guy she's been in love with since she was three years old, now hates him. Not as much as she hates her father, but now Arnold's in second place. She went to the closet and took out something she hasn't touched in years. It was her Arnold locket. She had it since fourth grade. She ripped the picture of Arnold into pieces and went to the bathroom to flush the pieces down the toilet. She broke the gold locket on the wall and threw it out her bedroom window. Helga cried herself to sleep.

Arnold was back in his room. Arnold phone started to ring. Hoping it was Lila, but it was Gerald calling. Arnold didn't answer and just let it go to voicemail. Gerald sends him a text. _Call or text me if you need to talk bro._the text said. Arnold didn't reply but he knew they Gerald knows the text was read. Arnold just needed to be alone. Arnold looked at his phone background. The selfie photograph of him and now, his ex-girlfriend. Arnold went to lay down on his bed. All he could do is cry.

The secret was out. Lila broke up with him. Helga didn't want anything to do with him. His friends were pissed off at him. The whole high school knows about the affair during the first day of senior year. Arnold was in a world of shit.

...TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. AUTHORS NOTE

With the final chapter Secret's Out, the story for Arnold's Secret (AS) has come to its conclusion. But do not worry. A sequel named _Rebirth_ is in the works and it will pick off right after the final chapter! Be sure to follow my account! If you think AS had a nice little drama, just wait until the sequel!

A piece of quick background information behind everything. The reason why I choose to write AS was because for the past year, I've been reading a lot of Hey Arnold fanfictions. Another and the main inspiration into writing AS was from playing this video game called Catherine which I recommend (if you're into puzzle games). Catherine is about playing a character who cheated on his girlfriend and the ending is based on your choices throughout the whole game. When it was slow at my job, I'd read Hey Arnold fanfictions (through my phone) and then when I come home, I played Catherine. Or sometimes I'd read Hey Arnold fanfictions on my computer and then start playing Catherine.

So I thought of putting two and two together and started to write AS. Some of the early review comments in AS is that Arnold is finally the "bad boy" which is exactly it! There are some nice fanfictions of Arnold being bad, but I've yet to see him being a cheater, so I decided to go into that route. I like some of the comments where it was suggested Helga and Lila should sleep together. It was a consideration, but I felt Helga wouldn't go THAT far in this type of story. I had a pregnancy tease on chapter 18, but I had no plans on getting Helga pregnant as there are already a few fanfictions of Helga being pregnant.

The comments about the irony if Lila cheated on Arnold. Unfortunately, that was not into consideration at all. I wanted Lila to be sweet and innocent as much as possible.

Arnold and Helga getting caught during the first day of senior year were planned since day one of writing. When I started in chapter 12, I decided to rush the summer timeline so the first day would get closer. If you could tell since chapter 12, more chapters after were short and published almost every other day. I really wanted to have AS completed right as I start getting ready to return to school.

As of now when I write this (July 03, 2019), I'm starting graduate school on August 12 pursuing an M.A. in History where all I'm going to do is write papers. My undergraduate degree is in History so I already know how history graduate school will be like. Writing, writing, and more writing!

So I'm asking for you AS fans are to please have patience while I deal with graduate school, working, volunteering at a library, and focusing on the sequel on the side. All in that order. For the past few months when it was slow at my job, I've been writing AS chapters on google docs which helped publishing chapters faster. However, when graduate school starts, I will be working on homework when it's slow at work but at least I will have some extra free time to write chapters for the sequel whenever I come home. Please understand that graduate school homework/projects will have to come first. So far, I plan to publish one chapter from the sequel once a month but I will do my best to write and release them to you fans! School starts in a month so I will start officially on the sequel in a few days.

I promise, I WILL NOT just have the sequel stay "in progress" and just disappeared forever like many fanfictions are out there. If I was really burned out, I would leave an author's note like this but I promise that I won't. I already have great chapter ideas and a lot of great notes. Every chapter in the sequel will be and more detailed and maybe for longer chapters.

_Rebirth_ will be DARK. Depression, humiliation, drama, fights, etc. I'm highly looking forwarding to writing the sequel!

I'm not going to let you off that easy, Football-head.

-AddressUnknown


	29. Rebirth

_Rebirth_ is officially out in progress! Go to my profile and click on _Rebirth_ to continue with the story!


End file.
